Not So Alone After All
by shawzielass94
Summary: Derek is struggling to cope with his pack as well as learn how to control his new wolf form now that he's Alpha. Another Alpha arrives and is willing to help Derek cope but will Derek accept? Derek/OC with possible romance.
1. Something in the air

**A/N: Right so I'm new to this so forgive me for any mistakes, also to all Teen Wolf fans, I know this is an American Tv series so as fair warning, there will be a couple of characters that will be British, oh and there may be spoilers for season 2. :P Which I can't wait for! So here you go and criticism is welcome just please pleasedon't be too harsh. **

**Oh and possibly OOC with some of the characters.**

* * *

Derek's P.O.V

I still couldn't believe it. I stared at myself in the broken mirror, of what I could see, my human body had changed just like my wolf had, gaining more muscle and strength, I'd grown a few inches too, I barely look 22 anymore but I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not, I guess reality still hadn't hit me yet. It'd been a couple of weeks since killing my uncle Peter, the Alpha, my own flesh and blood. Apart of me wishes that maybe I could have saved Peter, but his rage and thirst for revenge had changed him from the loving uncle I once knew to the monster that I'd killed, I was the last of the Hale line now, I was alone.

I couldn't count Scott or Jackson as my family, they were my pack, my beta's and I defiantly could not count Stiles, that bumbling, hyperactive idiot of Scott's family either, that kid really grated on my nerves. The only thing he was good for was scaring the hell out of and now that I'd changed to an Alpha, it seems to go down just a treat when I threaten him, the way his heart beat increases and how he stutters just makes me feel more intimidating and powerful.

I've got to give him credit though, when Scott refused my help when he was first bitten, Stiles did toss himself to the wolves just to help him, I admire his loyalty to Scott, I can see that their friendship goes back years and is strong, nothing, not even I nor Scott being a werewolf can break that.

I'm still living in my family's burnt house, I don't know why but even though they're gone and living in this hell hole will only bring back memories of that night, the fire, their screams and that damn bitch Kate, I just can't seem to make myself leave. I mean we, myself and Laura, only left because we didn't know if it was Hunter's that killed our family or just a freak accident but Laura thought it best to move away, I thought it was to deal will our lose but I guess she was being the big sister that she was and Alpha I might add in looking out for me, even as I grew older as the years passed, till now.

Struggling is an understatement at the moment, so far Jackson has survived my bite but seems to rebel against me, which is pissing me the hell off, he can't seem to understand that I'm Alpha, I'm in charge and he's got to listen to me. Sure Scott's looking up to me a bit, but I just don't seem to have control over either of them, I gave Scott a life line, I'm not making him join me in a killing spree like Peter did, I'm giving him freedom like he wanted but he still needs to learn what it means to be a wolf, you try telling that to a horny teenage wolf. Not cool I'm telling ya.

Even Stiles has backed me up, the only one that I despise out of the lot and he's the one that see's sense, and he ain't even a wolf, which is another thing, Peter told me about him offering to turn Stiles, he refused but his heart told a different story, as loyal as he is to Scott there are times I wonder if he'll ever show that to me if I were to change him.

Sighing I leave my broken home and head to my car, my baby, my beautiful shiny black Camaro. If I ever figure out why I let Scott and Stiles loose in it then I will kick myself.

Opening the door, I drop myself inside.

"Looks like it's going to be one of those days." I muttered darkly. Already I'd had the Sheriff visit me, asking more questions about Kate's death and what not, Jackson had let himself in, smugly or should I say too smugly might I add, boasting about how he'd knocked out 6 thugs without even breaking a sweat. And to top it all off, I got a warning from Chris Argent, telling me word had got out about Kate's death and Gerard, the Hunter of all hunters was on his way, it was barely 9 o'clock in the morning and already it feels like its been a week. Now knowing Kate's twisted mind and Chris's leadership skills that could only mean one thing, that they got it from their father, who Gerard just so happens to be.

"Shit." My hand slapped the side of the steering wheel, but with my new added strength more force was applied then necessary, leaving a slight dent, rolling my eyes and intake a deep breathe I glared at the wheel further agitating myself as I spent 10 minutes carefully re-shaped it before starting the engine.

Life pretty much passed me in a daze these days, my mind too far gone thinking about building and strengthening my pack and among other things like all of the possible case scenarios that could happen when Gerard showed up, something of which today was going to be much as like as I didn't realise I'd pulled up in front of the café I came to on a regular basis.

Getting out of my car, I felt eyes on me, the café was popular and most of Beacon Hills came here, as I walked towards the door people by me shrunk away, hiding themselves and avoiding there gaze from my approaching figure, I guess being upgraded to Alpha status not only effected wolves but humans too.

The bell above the door rung as I entered, I look up in frustration as it echoed in my ears a few seconds longer then necessary. Super enheightened senses, there are always pro's and cons to them. I growled lowly as it rung a little more as if to mock me.

"Ah Derek, I almost thought you weren't gunna show up, you're never late." A croaky withering voice tutted at me, bringing my attention back to reality. Anita, the aging waitress was looking at me with a knowing smirk, one of which I never thought could be so intimidating on a woman of almost 70. I stood up straight at the thought of a human, an old one, and female at that having power and command over me; I walked with purpose to my usual booth as she stood behind the counter, my new body shadowing over her, yet she never flinched.

"Hey Stan!" She called out, looking over her shoulder.

"What? You old hag, how many times do I tell ya not ta yell at me when I'm working, more importantly when it involves the stove?" Stan, the cook, popped his head through the serving hatch to glare at her, his heavy Brooklyn accent giving him a much more gangster like feeling to his being.

"Oh stop complaining you wuss! Your regular 9 o'clock is here. So get cooking!" She waved her arm in my general direction just has one of the other waitress's came strutting up to my table. He gave me a nod before going back to argue his side, the waitress however I shrank away from, she was 19, pale and too skinny for my liking, her blouse was white and tight fitting, so tight that I could see her ribs, the already straining buttons where going to fly off in my direction if she kept readjusting it, hopefully straight to my eye that way I wouldn't have to look at the disgusting sight in front of me, she did this on a regular basis too, as soon as Anita and Stan began arguing it was her cue to doll herself up with more make-up and perfume. I was glad to get a whiff of the strong decaf coffee, that horrible perfume was killing me, it was stinging my nose and making my eyes water.

"Hey Derek." She said huskily.

_Was that supposed to turn me on? _I thought incredulously.

She giggled, bringing me to look at her eyes which; were hard to see what with them being caked with cascara or whatever it is that chicks put on their eyelashes, were staring directly at me. I averted my gaze; I was well and truly repulsed by her mere presence let alone sight.

"Hey." I grumbled as I stared out the window, taking keen interest as some kids that must've flunked outta school were looking my car up, I glared as they caught my eye, I automatically bared my teeth making them jump back in fright and quickly ran out of sight, I gave a little smirk, I enjoyed my bad boy persona I gave.

"So I was thinking, seeing as you get so lonely up in that big old house that maybe you could use some company, we could be lonely together." She whispered in my ear and my eyes widened as she leaned more towards me giving me an insight to her cleavage, I could feel the vile crawling up my throat, her lips were giving the impression of a pout but I was far too distracted by the tracing of her fingers on the inside of my thighs. I could feel my wolf, snarling to be freed, to teach this human its place, the burning in me eyes indicator the wolf trying to take over and with a glimpse at my reflection, I noticed they glew red, taking a deep breathe, I reigned in the wolf.

"You know Kayleigh; you are really beginning to annoy me." I told her, I grabbed the hand before she really invaded marked territory, and gently shoved her away, she stumbled backwards onto one of the bar stools and looked at me with what I would guess as a heartbroken expression, though it was hard to tell with her mouth gaped open like a fish.

I almost laughed.

"Nor would I ever want to be with you nor alone with you, your very presence in this café repulses me, ever since I came back you've been on me like a bitch in heat, now I'm going to tell you this once, back off and leave me alone before I sue, no one not even a sex deprived husband would want you, now get back to doing your job, taking customers orders not their dicks." I smirked as she ran off, whimpering as she barrelled into the staff room, tripping over her own high heeled feet. I leant back and sighed in relief, hopefully that would keep her off of my tail for possibly forever.

Another thing about being a werewolf, our aura attracts women, or for females; men. Its natural, the higher ranked you are the more you attract but damn could it at least be the good looking ones.

"Well, looks like you finally put her in place." Anita huffed a laugh as she set my plate of food down and filled my cup up with coffee that dear little Kayleigh forgot.

"She's been needing a good bitch talking, but seeing as I ain't the boss, whose dick she sucks as you pleasantly called it, I can't say shit." She stated lowly knowing if she got caught speaking so unpleasantly she'd lose her job.

"Yeah well a guy can only take so much you know? She just never gave up and I've had enough." I replied back whilst hungrily eyeing delicious looking food that smelled so damn good in front of me.

She huffed out another laugh, this time louder, more heartfelt as she whacked a hand across my shoulder, I froze, needless to say I wasn't amused by that but considering she'd been literally the only person to actually welcome me home I wasn't going to argue about it, though I must admit she could pack a punch.

"Well that's true and I'm glad you set her straight, boy do I wish that you kids these days acted a bit more mature, then at least I might be able to put up with ya's." She chuckled as she moved off, shaking her head before she moved onto the next booth. I lost my concentration as the scent of bacon, pancakes and waffles glazed in oh so sweet honey hit me.

Before I knew it I was back in my car and on the road again, again these days I barely paid attention, seemingly working as if on autopilot. There wasn't enough hours in the day to put it bluntly. Sighing I steered my way back up the familiar woodland pathway that lead up to my wrecked house, the tree's; all rich shades of greens towering over like a canopy blocked what little the sun was showing today, the leafy gravelled path crunched under the wheels as the car moved slowly before coming to a stop, I put it in park and opened the door where a sudden scent tickled my nose, it was a scent I didn't recognise, a scent that was fresh, a scent that indicator another wolf, one that was on my territory.

* * *

**Whew! I'm sooo nervous now,, I hope someone reads this,, so if you do please click that button!**


	2. You and I

**A/A Right so here's another chapter, thank you to Lycan Lover 411 and alyx for reviewing the first chapter.**

* * *

Derek's P.O.V

I could feel the wolf raging inside of me, my own anger was fuelling his, he wanted control, he wanted to be out, he wanted to kill the intruder on his territory and I couldn't hold him back. Diving from my car into I role I felt the shift, I was him now, he was me, we were 1.

I could smell the scent more clearly; sweet chocolate and lilies and something that just seemed to be fresh air itself; laced with an earthy sense to it, freedom. This scent told me I had another wolf on my land. I could pin point the exact location of the intruder; behind the house, 5 paces back from what was the back porch situating itself in a dead end. To the left the tree's created more of a wall one of which no one could escape, not even a wolf, to the back; a small rocky drop that lead to the river, in front; my broken home of which allowed no possible means of entry from the back and to the right; me. There was no way out for the intruder and I wasn't about to spare their lives either. The scent put me off slightly; it seemed almost too sweet to be a male so it had to of course be female. My wolf became excited, I became excited and I don't know why, something about this female triggered a change in me, a change that I had no clue about or what it was.

As I crept closer I could feel the earth tremble slightly as the female moved around but more importantly I could hear her heartbeat, she was soo close that the wolf almost purred with delight and lust, it was as if having a female on his land, alone and helpless triggered some sort of instinct in us, it was confusing though, half of me wanted to kill her, she was on my land, far to close to my house but the wolf wanted to dominate her, mark her, claim her as our mate.

So on instinct I crawled forward, my 4 larger, sharper, deadlier clawed paws held my new weight evenly, allowing me to be quiet and stealthy and as I grew closer the heart beat picked up to the point that I could feel the owners blood pumping through her veins as if it were my own, my ears constantly flickered in every direction listening to al of the sounds around me, I didn't know if there were anymore wolves, especially considering this female was on her own and I didn't want to be caught by surprise so as I came to the very back of the house where it was most ruined by the fire as it held no shape or form, merely sharp, jaggered charcoaled pieces of timbre I kept my senses alert just in case.

My vision contrasted as the figure of the intruder came into my view, she was facing away from me, looking off towards the left at the wall of colossal trees, I saw red as I took over, ignoring the wolves need to claim this unknown female, a snarl like growl rippled through me before I leapt with my lightening fast reflexes aiming to catch her off guard.

But in mid-flight she spun suddenly, as if expecting me, her piercing, glowing silver like eyes caught me by surprise, so much that the wolf retreated completely not bothering to fight me anymore, leaving me in complete control of my wolf form, I so shocked that I barely felt her grab my right shoulder with so much force that it was knocked out of place and then throat with her own clawed hands, my strong hind legs were useless against her attack, they wouldn't kick or lash out, they just stayed limy sot my bottom half of my body up just lay on the floor but my front legs or arms hell I don't know what they are but they hung limply as she kept the top half of my body up, my back screamed in protest add the strain of this odd angle but I couldn't concentrate.

"You can either shift your ass back or I'll do it for you." She growled, baring her teeth to me and raising herself up, straighten out of her crouch like stance and lifting me completely off of the ground, I whimpered, she held power, a lot of power and strength, she was an experienced wolf, she was an Alpha.

"Now Derek!" She ordered and I obeyed without a fight, the tone of her voice scaring me, one thing that I still hadn't gotten used to yet though, when I shifted into my wolf form, I shredded my clothes, unlike what would happen when I was a beta but of course I didn't fully shift into a wolf let alone pack on about 10 pounds of muscle or 3 foot in height for that matter either in that form. So as of right now I was standing, being held by a strong clawed hand of an Alpha female, one of which was hot as hell, but most of all I was stark naked and did I give a shit? Hell no.

_Damn I'm bad ass._

"Who are you?" I kept my voice strong and commanding trying to keep some dignity as she lowed me down back onto my feet but not letting go, she may be a fellow Alpha, she may be a hot one too but she was on my land I had to stand my ground somehow.

She looked at me in horror as her eyes returned to normal, they were beautiful, a lush contrast between blue and green with the slightest hint of brown in them but they were glazed over and now that I noticed there were tear tracks on her face, her eyes bloodshot and puffy but I didn't have time to question why she was upset because something stirred inside me, I recognised those eyes but I couldn't remember where?

"You." She paused, her words halted as she choked back a sob of sorts. "You don't remember me?" She whispered incredulously, her voice pitching higher on a few words. Her hand, now normal, snapped back to her side as if she'd been stung. I backed a way not knowing what to do.

"You really don't remember me do you? Jesus I know it's been 7 years but bloody hell man Derek." Her voice, it was different, angry of course but she had an accent, the way she spoke, more or less like a British person would but it was different and I just couldn't figure out why.

"Should I know who you are?" I asked somewhat frustratedly, she was pacing furiously in front of me, muttering to herself angrily and exaggerating more by flinging her hands around, she knew me somehow and I wanted to know. Now!

"Yes you bloody well should do. Our parents were good friends and neighbours for God knows how many years before we were born, hell Laura and I were best friends." She stopped and looked at me, her eyes flashing to mine and my heart struck a cord, I defiantly knew those eyes from somewhere but that wasn't what bothered me, they held so much emotion; pain, sorrow, anger. I looked away, she knew about Laura.

"If we know each other so well then why can't I remember you but more importantly why are you here? Why suddenly show up now? Where were you when Laura and I needed support, if you claim to be her best friend then where were you?" I snarled at her my temper flaring up.

"Don't you dare snarl at me you little shit! I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off but considering that the people I thought and loved as my own family are dead and your pissed because you can't remember who the hell I am! You really haven't changed you know? You were a cocky little shit when you put I spider down my top when I was 5. You where a little shit still when you pushed me into Beacons river. Oh wait you were a little shit but an arsehole when you shacked up with the blonde bitch..." I winced; Kate was a sore spot still. "… calling me a stupid, jealous kid and to get over myself and look at you now, standing in nothing but the suit you were born in.." _Shit, I forgot about that_. I hastily covered my boys to which she just rolled her eyes at. "… having a hissy fit just because your dumbass can't remember me." By now she was right up in my face, huffing and puffing like the wolves we are, her eyes flashing the unique silver colour as she grew more impatient and angry.

"Then give me a clue or something. Tell me a secret that only I would know. ANYTHING!" I shouted, too riled up to care about being naked let alone if anyone heard me, I needed to know who she was. I needed to know now.

She stared me right in the eye, almost predicting my next move while she thought out something good enough to say, to help me. Sure some of the stuff she told me sparked some recognition but it wasn't enough to jog my memory completely.

"A week before you met the blond bitch." She spat bringing herself even closer, to the point that we were centimetres from touching. "We went on a little camping trip, it was only meant to be us 3, Laura, you and I. But instead 3 days into it, Laura's boyfriend turned, his name was Tim." Yeah I remembered that little fucker. "He arrived in a black range rover, one of which you clawed up when they decided to get frisky one night. You and I ended up leaving that night but we got lost and we came across something." I remember this and I could picture the whole event clearly.

We had set up camp in the woods, trying to be like normal teenagers, we were laughing and carrying on, something about being away from home, our parents and just being one with nature, something of which apart of us came from, it made us feel more at home, that is until that little dick face turned up and played tonsil tennis with my sister for 3 hours and when the moaning and groaning started I fled the tent with my tail set firmly between my legs. I remember looking back after half an hour to find a certain teenager, she must've about 16, and I remember she was 2 years younger then me, her redish brown hair glaring at me; she was smirking enjoying my discomfort.

And low and behold as we took a route home and getting lost we came across something special, a tree of all tree's, standing tall and proud. And on it we found names carved into the bark, but not just random names either, we found the very first Hale, my very great grandfather; this was my family tree, literally! And beside it there was a similar tree, but with... her families names on it. Oh for Gods sakes what was her name? Russell. Something Russell. Penny? No. Paige? Nope. Precious? God Damnit no!

"Try to remember. It'll make explaining things so much easier." She asked me gently, her voice soothing, it made me relax, and then she did something that made me tense right back up. She lifted up her arm, showing her hand clenched slightly, and rested it against my temple, applying the slightest pressure and massaged the small area in small circles.

The move brought back sudden memories, all of which involved the young woman in front of me but at various stages of her youth, giving me the same massage.

"It would certainly make things easier, Stretch." She smiled and something told me there was a hidden meaning in that sentence.

_Stretch? What the hell? What did that mean? A nickname? Yes, my nickname. She gave made it for me. _I smiled remembering._ She was always smaller then me. About 5 inches shorter. Short. Shawty. SHAWTY! That rung a bell. _**PHEOBE! **I latched onto her, one hand covering hers on my head, the other holding her other arm.

"Phoebe?" I whispered, half of me was wondering if this was real, that I was only hallucinating, but the other half was almost whooping with joy.

I wasn't alone anymore.

"It's about time you remembered." She giggled and I smiled like crazy and enveloped her in me arms, I melted almost, having someone to hold, one of which was family, it made me feel again. She pulled back and stared at me with a shit like eating grin until it dropped into a serious expression, one of which a mother would hold. I remember that look, one of which always landed me in shit.

_I don't like this._

"What?" I asked, she pulled away completely, moving her hand that has moved from my head to the back of me neck, only to slam it against the back of my head.

"Put some bloody clothes on you Neanderthal!" She scowled and I couldn't help but howl with laughter.

God I'd missed this crazy kid.

* * *

**Hit that button please!**


	3. Neanderthals, tuh!

**A/N: Alrighty then, here's another chapter and I'm loving these reviews, I don't own Teen Wolf, if soo Derek would have his top off alot more often,, Lol,, there's nothing wrong with a bit of eye candy and besides as the saying goes, you can look but you can't touch :P**

* * *

**Neanderthals, tuh!**

Derek's P.O.V

"Never mind laughing you git!" She laughed averting her eyes from me. I don't know why but it brought about another gruff laugh from me. Clasping my hands over my boys again I shook my head.

"There. All covered up." I smirked; she brought her eyes back to me and snorted, leaning slightly to the right she spoke.

"Yeah tell that to your milk bottle butt, I feel sorry for who ever comes up your driveway. They … doesn't matter." She chuckled to herself before moving to walk around me. I watched her; she was going to say something else wasn't she? Twisting my head before she completely passed me.

"No, what were you going to say Pheobes?" I asked, twisting my body slightly and grabbing her arm, tilting her head back to look at me she smirked before wiggling her shoulder, I snapped my hand away to cover my boys again.

"I was going to say is that they'd see a full moon." And with that she continued walking towards the front of the house, shaking her head as her laughter rung out. She looked back to glance at my body that was angled side ways and funnily enough howled.

"The wolves will be out the night." She cackled before she disappeared from my sight, although I could still hear her laughter. It rung through me, bringing a tingling sensation throughout my body, giving a sense a giddiness and strangely enough just making feel so relaxed, even in my butt naked state.

"Howay you hooligan, we've got important stuff to talk about." She poked her head from around the porch, leaning slightly on the crusted railing, it groaned a bit and she looked at it in concern, safely moving off of it and disappearing.

"Well since you effected about my nudity and wellbeing, be a good girl and bring something to cover my innocence." Her head popped back and I had to grin at the expression on her face, she was giving off a 'yeah right' look.

"Innocence? Sweetheart you were never innocent. And I am by no means affected by your nudity, if I remember correctly my ma used to always make us share a bath." She pulled a face as she stared off down the driveway. "What possessed her to do that I'll never know; you were always a smelly, sweating little git." She faked a shiver and a I growled warningly, she smirked and I growled again this time sprinting after her as she disappeared again." When I rounded the side of the porch I found her sprawled out on the stairs, laughing her head off, her cheeks turning a lush pink and tears welled in her eyes from the strain of her stomach muscles tightening.

"You looked like a flippin' penguin running up there. Yoohoo- yo-you were Waddling!" She rolled down them, completely taken over by her fit of hysterics.

"Shut up Phoebes!" I snapped, I could feel the blush as the heat crept up my neck to my face. I was now questioning my state of nakedness. Glaring at her as she rolled onto her stomach, I took a chance and leapt over her not wanting them to see anything she shouldn't and dove through the already open door making a beeline for my room, all the while cussing every known God there was a Phoebe continued to cackle.

And it seemed contagious as I shoved my legs through a pair of black briefs I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"And the triumphant returns." She giggled as I sat beside her on the stairs of the porch, decked out in my usual attire, black vans, black jeans, black top and of course my black leather jacket. She gave me a gentle shove with a small smile on her face, so much was represented in that smile.

"So how are we going to work this? You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine? It seemed like a good plan to me, I hesitated; I'd never actually spoke to someone that didn't already know what or who had caused the fire, so many bad memories were going to be brought, there was going to be so much pain. But I had Phoebe here now, she'd understand, he didn't have to keep it all in now.

Third Person's P.O.V

And so that's how it happened, Derek poured out his emotions, the ones he'd bottled up for over seven years, he told her about Kate breaking his heart, the fire, Laura's death and Peter.

"No!" She gasped, the tears were practically a never ending waterfall but he couldn't even bring himself to wonder how much pain she was feeling. "But Uncle Pete, he was so harmless, he was loving and generous. He loved all us kids, he couldn't, he wou…" She choked as more tears cascaded down her already wet, flushed cheeks.

"I know Phoebe's" Derek sniffed, hardly believing the words he was saying himself, but yet it was the truth. "The fire changed him, he was in a coma for six years, in those years the wolf was recuperating, healing a lot faster then his human side, that's why he went on a rampage, it was the wolf, and he'd taken over completely." I stray tear fell from his eye as he tucked Phoebes head under his chin, wrapping his arms securely around her, his warmth mingling with hers as they both took in the security each emitted.

"But you joined him Derek?" Her face scrunched up but her voice held enough confusion in it for Derek to explain his actions.

"Think about it Phoebes, I thought I'd lost Peter, just like Mom." His voice hitched. "And Dad, Laura and you." He hug her tighter him, closing his eyes, letting her aura surround him. "He was there for me, he was still alive. I was alone and lost; I didn't know what to do and when we figured out that Peter was the Alpha and explained his reasons behind killing the people involved in the fire, I joined him, I don't know why, it was like at the time what he said made sense."

"B-but he killed Laura!" She struggled to pull away, her anger starting to get the best of her. Locking his arms around her back in a vice like grip, he hugged her back so their chests were touch, eyes level with each other, her hands fisting the lapels of his jacket.

"I didn't know." He croaked, leaning his head against hers, he finally let himself go. "I didn't know I swear." He sobbed openly, his tears joining hers. "If I'd known early, I wouldn't have joined him, I would've killed him. If it wasn't for Scott I'd probably still be in his pack, he'd still be alive, he'd still be killing." His head dropped to the crook of her neck, his whole body shaking with his heart wrenching sobs.

"He killed Laura." He cried.

"Shhh Derek. It's okay."

"Laura!" He cried out, his pain for losing his sister was getting the better of him as he started to get angry.

"NO! LAURA-A-A!" Phoebe gripped him to her tightly as he fought her grip, bruises forming from his strong hands.

"I know Derek. I miss her too."

"It's my fault." He whispered, a hiccup escaping him as she gently rocked then, like a mother would do with her child.

"No Derek." She tugged him forward gently so that she could look at him, and her heart broke even more. His usually stoic pale face was flushed, blotchy around his puffy, blood shot eyes, his spiked hair in a chaotic array of clumps from nuzzling her neck, seeking comfort. "Never, ever think that this was your fault." She told him, trying to sooth his messy hair with one hand as she wiped away his tears with the other. "None of this was your fault Derek." She cupped his face with her hands; he leant into them, finding warmth, comfort, security and love. None of which he'd felt for a long time.

"But I fell for Kate an-." She used her thumb to cover his lips, stopping him from saying anything else.

"Exactly, you fell in love Derek." She smiled. "And that's not a crime, how were you to know that Kate would become so evil and twisted. Our parents trusted the Argents, we keep to our rules and they kept to there's thus everyone was safe and happy. The reason why you fell for Kate was for the thrill, knowing that you had something which you shouldn't of had is what made you fall for her, and she knew that, hell I knew that, was the only reason why I hated and fought with you so much for. It wasn't jealousy." Her heart stumbled a bit, which both of them heard leading him to raise an eyebrow. "Alright so I was. I was jealous because I thought it was unfair." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clasping their hands together and bringing them away from his face so he could hold them between them.

"It was unfair because when ever a lad kind of got interested in me, you would always swoop in like a hawk and scare them away, and if it wasn't you who scared them it was one of my brothers. But it was always you." She mumbled, looking down at their hands.

"No it wasn't." He scoffed.

"Oh but it was, there was one time when you had to call in reinforcements in the forms of my seven older brothers was when Adrian ignored your warnings." He looked away, cringing as he remembered that memory.

"So maybe I was a little bit protective." He admitted.

"Protective? You mean possessive? After you beat Adrian to a pulp single handily you made it known to the rest of your gender that I was off limits, no other boy looked and me let alone talked to me, even when I was partnered with them. And then you met Kate and suddenly it was alright for you to date but still not me and I thought it was unfair, because you were never like that with Lu-lu." She accused.

"The hell I was!" He exclaimed standing up and of course Phoebe stood too.

"Yeah right! Did you scare away Dean? No. Did you scare Sam? Nope. Did you scare Eric, Thomas, Ashleigh, Tony or Mike? Oh let me think, NO! The only thing you ever did was nod your head; hell you walked away when Tim and her started doing the horizontal tango but if one lad decided to think her she's nice, you'd tare them apart. That's why I was so against you being with Kate, not just the fact that I didn't trust her but because you never let me have that kind of relationship." By this time as Phoebe started her ranting Derek had walked away and started pacing in front of her, and when she concluded her explanation, he stopped in his tracks.

"Tell me Derek, how come I ended up with the shortest straw?" She asked him, almost pleading with him and in honest truth.

He didn't know.

* * *

**Now stop, Button time... Haha :P**


	4. Confused Confessions

**Disclaimers; Do not own Teen Wolf... Yada Yada Yada!... Alright then,,, please be nice I know its been awhile since I updated,,, been busy sorting out my coursework for my A-levels inbetween work,, driving lessons and revising... Stressed is soooo not the word I'd use to explain how I feel... But anyway... OMFG! New trailer! AHHHHH... I swear if I could I would very well watch it 5 million times :P & hold the fucking phone who's this chick moving in on Derek? **Eyes turn red and growls menacingly** But anyways here's another chap,, hopefully I can update every week now as exams are almost over... Thank fucking god! Oh and thank you sooo bloody much to , Pein's Kid, Lycan Lover 411, nicki, Autumn's Rain and alyx for reviewing.. Cheers 3**

* * *

**Confused Confessions.**

"Derek. Answer me. I came here for answers and I will bloody well get them even if I have to beat it outta you." He couldn't tell if she would fall through with that threat or not. In truth he didn't know, he could never understand why he was always so protective of her. He could remember that he would never let her leave his sight; if she was ever doing something that he deemed dangerous he would quite literally drag her away kicking and screaming. There was just something inside of him; something that went deeper then anything he'd ever felt for someone, deeper then his feelings he had for Kate, it was like he wanted to keep her safe, loved and cherished.

"I don't know Phoebes; I can't explain the way I feel." He sighed; scratching the back of his head. "Whenever we were around each other I always felt this sort of pull, from somewhere deep inside me. It made me want to keep you safe, made me feel like no other male was allowed to look at you let alone be near you. I don't know, you were mine and mine only, even when we were kids. Except the feeling wasn't as strong, I just wanted to be near you because you kept me happy and content." He stopped as the colour gradually drained from her face.

"What?" He rushed over to her, slightly panicked. "What is it? What did I say?" She turned away; moving out of his arms, hurt crossed his face before he masked it over with his usual emotionless expression. But his eyes told a different story.

"Can you remember when our Dad's spoke to all of us kids about the history of our kind?" She had turned away from him, staring off into the forest with her arms folded and back to him.

"Yes?" Hearing his answer which was by far more as a question she sighed, she closed her eyes for a moment, it was to say the least frustrating, it seemed that Derek had a mental block and by guessing this was to block out painful memories from the past but in the process blocking out the good ones too. "Kind of." He kept his eyes on her form as stood a few feet away from him, her body was slumped slightly, he could tell she wanted to come out and tell him herself but something to him he would benefit more out of remembering for himself.

"Can you remember that day?" She paused and angled her head slightly towards him. "When our fathers sat us all down to take about an event, so rare that people, our kind thought as it as a myth. I mean really, we're werewolves." She snorted humourlessly as she waited for a reply, he merely raised his eyebrows, and sighing again she raised her hands and quite literally dragged them down her face. "For god sakes Derek come on!" She shouted, flinging her arms in the air as she bounced her body around to face him. "Help me a little bit will ya? I mean come on your not that thick so stop acting like it." She huffed, he had to admit he was taken back abit, her outburst caught a little bit by surprised but she made it out as if he should remember with the snap of his fingers. " Okay. Fine. I need to go back to the house so I can unpack and possibly catch a few sheep." Moving closer, it wasn't until then did he realise the dark bags under her eyes. "I'll come back tomorrow, at least then I'll be calm enough to rationally talk things through with you and hopefully you may have remembered something."

"Pheobe." She turned her head to him; confusion didn't look good on him. "What exactly am I supposed to remember?"

"In order for you to remember Derek you have to think back, way way back to when we were teens and I know it won't be easy and I know it'll a painful experience you will more then likely want to avoid and I'm sure I'm going to have to fight with you until you do but it will make sense when you do and it will help me as well." She gave him a tired smile, fighting to keep her eyes open, sluggishly lifting her arms she wrapped them around his neck, he pulled her closer burying his face into her neck, enjoying the sweetness of her scent and the warmth she admitted, closer his eyes and inhaling deep he let her scent fill his senses, from now on if so much as caught a slight whiff it he'd no.

"Where do you live? I'll drop you off." He muttered into her hair, she smiled slightly leaning more into him.

"Oh don't worry about me, I've got my own ride and no I'm not driving. Chris is." She muttered sleepily.

Something in him snapped, his arms locked around her waist as he thought to keep his wolf at bay but he could, the thought of another male around his Pheobe angered him.

"Derek?" She tried to pull back to look at him but his tight grip wouldn't allow, her senses tingled, a shiver snaked its way down her spine and she feel the tell tale sharp claws digging into the sides of her waist and could feel the low growl rumbling in his chest.

"No." It was low, it was dark and hell it was down right scary. She'd never heard someone use that kind of tone before, there was a slight edge of a command in that single, enough to make even her, a alpha female, stay put, her arms froze around him and it took almost every ounce of her pride to not scream when he suddenly picked her up to look her dead in the eye, even though his death grip held her she still gripped onto him for dear life because he had a good foot of height on her and she was now being held off of the ground. He puffed out a breath and she could smell and taste the sweetness of his breakfast, keeping her gaze locked with his even as he brought their bodies tight together, their noses touching each other, she could see every speck of green and the slightest bits of blue and grey but nothing could stop the underlying hint of red.

"You're not going anywhere." The growl in his voice had her protesting that is until the familiar multiple footsteps echoed in her ears, her eyes widened just as his became a bright crimson red.

"Pheobe?" Roughly seven distinctly male voices called out to her but it was the menacing growl like howl that had her cringing.

"Ah crap!" She groaned that howl was a call for back up.

* * *

Review? Please... **Pulls the puppy dog eyes on ya**


	5. Meeting the Packs

**A/N **Hey hey! I'm back. Soooo sorrry I haven't updated sooner, my mama aint been well :( so I went all Nana from Peter Pan and been taking care of her,,, when I mean Nana I mean just catering to her every need.. :P So another chapter and Lord oh Lord who has watched the new episodes? I swear I was buzzing so much I nearly took off outta my seat :P I'm busy trying to bring in the new storyline of season 2 to this as well as creating my own but I hope you like this one and I'm hoping to get another up A.S.A.P Btw I don't own Teen Wolf and blah blah blah... Coz if I did,,, I'd have that seriously sexy black car car and the hunky werewolf that drives it.. Haha

* * *

**Meeting the Packs**

"Derek!" Pheobe called his name in a tone of which a parent would use on a child. "Derek, listen to me." She grabbed his face, cringing slightly when his blazing red eyes met hers. "I need you to calm down, you're overreacting and we really don't need another war going on. If you can calm down and just look Derek, look at their faces. Who do you see?" She asked him, she could see he was having an internal battle; his eyes kept flickering from red to their original colour. "Take in their scent Derek. What do you recognise?" She could barely here the footfalls but it was enough to get her to panic slightly, her and her pack where older, wiser and a hell of a lot more experienced then Derek's, she could tell by the fact that Derek was still learning as an Alpha.

"Come on Derek! You gotta remember us?" Hearing his name being called by a more masculine British accent his head snapped up with Pheobe watching his every movement intently, silently debating whether or not to kill her brother for stepping out of line, yet again.

"Leo?" He chocked out between a gasp and a croaked laugh. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the boys he grew up with were now standing before him all older, their faces had lost their chubbiness and their childlike features had gave way to high cheek bones, darker eyes but nothing could out aside the fact that their eyes still held the same mischief from when they were younger.

"Ch-Yeah. Who did you think we were? The Adams family? Though that's kind of close considering." He let out a chuckle and Derek could help the swarm of happiness that filled him as he looked at each of the Russell brothers, all seven of them.

"You still haven't gotten it into your head yet have you? Where ever she goes we go." The eldest of the brothers spoke out, his face was starting to break out in wrinkles showing the almighty age gap between him and the youngest who was evidently Pheobe.

Derek's gaze shifted to look back down at Phoebe who was alarmingly looking away from him, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to follow the direction of her gaze.

"Derek would you do me a favour please and call off your pack, otherwise I won't be held responsible for the after math." She said as she pulled her gaze back to him, he flustered slightly forgetting that he had unintentionally called for them in his state of protecting Phoebe.

"Well maybe these kids need to learn a few things from the masters." The youngest of the brothers, Michael added in, cracking his knuckles for effect.

"Jamie?" Phoebe called out not bothering to look at him.

"Got it sis." He said before turning at lightening speed and slapping Jamie up beside his head.

"Oi! What the hell was that for? I was only suggesting, Christ." He pouted as he rubbed the back of his head furiously his siblings chuckling around him, for someone who was 21 years old sure did act alot younger for his age.

"May I remind you Jamie that we came here for a couple of reasons and training the pups wasn't one of them but if you want to do that in your own time then be my guest just don't come crying to me when they become a handful. Derek for the love of God put me down!" Shock by the sudden turn against him, he dropped Phoebe a little unceremoniously on the floor.

With a quick spring of her legs she shot back up, glaring at Derek who looked away sheepishly.

"I'll let you off on that one but first call off your pack." She said just as three figures came out of the tree line, two of which were werewolves and surprisingly the other was human, she took note of the buzz cut teenager that was warily trailing behind the other two, seemingly shaken up as he took in the sight of the 9 werewolves standing before him, his gaze began to constantly flicker nervously from her gaze to one of the wolves from Derek's pack.

"Stand down!" The tone of his voice almost made Phoebe laugh, it was as if he were speaking a command to a dog and clearly she wasn't the only one as Michael began to laugh, mashing her lips together she did her best to keep from laughing as well.

"But you called; it was like you were in danger." The wolf that was slightly taller then the other spoke out albeit confusedly.

"I know what it meant Isaac, it was a.. a.." He kept searching for an explanation and Phoebe thought best that she intervene.

"It was a test, which you passed exceedingly well in might I add. You see Derek wanted to know that if he were to be in any danger that his pack would come in as back you or protection, you got here in less then a minute which shows how loyal and trustworthy you are to Derek." She watched smugly as Derek looked at her flabbergasted, his pack though had shifted back and her heart sunk at just how young they looked.

"And you are?" The smaller of the boys asked softly even as he sent a calculating gaze at her, she smiled softly in return and started towards them, her boots crunching sticks and leaving under them, the boys had dropped into a defensive stance as she came to stop in front of them.

"I'm Phoebe." She smiled a bit more friendly at the boys as she offered her hand to the smaller one. He looked at it disbelievingly, his gaze wavering back and forth between her and Derek. He reached out hesitantly but she could tell it was merely for the fact that he was coming down from the adrenaline.

"Scott. Scott McCall." He lifted his gaze and immediately relaxed as he met her eyes.

"Hello Scott, nice to meet you even under these circumstances." She grinned as they shook hands, she let go as she turned to Isaac. "And you?" She raised her hand again but towards him and freely accepted her hand.

"Isaac. Just Isaac." He smiled hesitantly.

"Alright, Isaac I see you prefer the first name basis. And you in the back." She turned to the kid with the buzz cut and he gave an all body spasm, hardly believing that she would have noticed him. "What's your name sweetheart?" She smiled whole heartily as she walked around Scott, stopping in front of the boy with a little hop. Behind her she could feel Derek's eyes burning through her head and he gave a low growl as she said sweetheart.

"Come on, I don't bite." She chuckled as she extended her arm. "Yeah but her bark does." A voice from behind her muttered and collected a round of chuckles. Dropping her hand she winked at the boy who was still nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. She popped out her right hip and then twisted her torso slightly to look behind her, Derek quickly scuttled out of her line of view as she sent daggers with her glare.

"Do we have to test that theory dear brothers? About what is worse; my bark or my bite." She practically growled, although it was intended to be playful the boy jumped slightly at the sound.

"No! No we're alright sis." They chorused together pitifully as lowered their heads slightly. _Sucking up to the boss as per usual. It's about time they grow a pair._ She thought almost darkly. Turning her attention back to the boy who now had Scott by his side, shot his hand out surprising Phoebe slightly.

"S-Stiles Stilinski." He was shaking from head to toe, fear radiating off of him but the steady pulse of his heart proved that he was tougher then he took himself granted for.

"Well hey there Stiles, took you a while to answer." She said softly and he gave and forced chuckle and she held up her free hand as he went to speak. "I know how you're feeling sweetheart so don't worry about it, don't worry about us." She motioned behind her to brothers behind her who took that as the white flag and started to come forward, still shaking her hand Stiles watched as the man with wrinkles clapped Derek on the back and brought him into a man hug, all the brothers then congregated around Derek, reacquainting themselves which made Stiles relax a whole lot more.

"Erm Stiles sweetheart?" He brought his gaze back to the mysterious beautiful werewolf and realised he was still shaking her hand, holding it in his sweaty death grip.

"Oh s-sor-rr-y." He dropped it and backed up a little as Derek glared at him as he came closer to the teens.

"So just out of curiosity, are we missing anyone Derek." Phoebe asked Derek thus relieving Stiles of the death glare.

"Yeah, we're missing three, one wolf and two humans." He muttered, angered slightly.

"Hmm. And by any chance are they young?" She asked in an accusing tone which shocked Derek.

"Sort of." He replied quietly.

She let out a sigh before turning to him, her eyes sad and full of despair.

"It's seems we have a lot to talk about Derek but that will have to wait until the others turn up so if one of you boys would be so kind and see if you can get a hold of them it would be much appreciated."

"What does my changing them so young have anything to do with this?" Derek asked, beginning to dread now that Phoebe had shown this reaction.

"The fact that we found out about the killings Peter committed all the way from the U.K Derek means that word is travelling fast and not only are we, werewolves hearing about this but also Hunter's, they don't know that is was Peter, all the know is that a newbie Alpha has been going on a killing spree. It dangerous for now not only because you are now being held responsible for the killings but also for the fact that now you've unintentionally put those who you have changed or consider your pack in danger as well, not from the Hunters but from the Elders as well. You know, well should anyway, that they don't exactly adore bitten wolves as the are fragile, less controlled in both their wolf and emotions but also because they must shift on the full moon, born wolves can control everything. Which is why we're here Derek, you need our help defending off any Hunter's who now consider you and your pack and prize of a lifetime but also prove to the Elders that you are not your Uncle, that you have control over yourself and you pack and that they have control and the knowledge too."

She let her gaze fall to the horror struck teens that were in mid-conversation on their phones.

"Things have changed now Derek, the council and Elders have been questioning us as well, the Russell family, the oldest and most powerful werewolf family, we are a rarity Derek, we can all shift into wolves or use the form of which a beta would look, like Scott and Isaac, they can't understand the reason and the fact that Phoebe, the first female born into the family and who of which successfully survived the change and then became the Alpha, there are qualities that Phoebe possesses that has the council and Elders question her. They think that she is an abomination and could literally be the end of us werewolves because she outranks the Elders and has the ability to kill even the strongest of werewolves and any other shapeshifter." Michael explained with a cold expression.

"And because of that, I've been sentenced." She said quietly that even Derek's ears barely managed to hear.

"Sentenced to what?" He dared to ask.

Lifting her gaze to his as he brothers began to growl openly, there eyes flashing blue or gold, whilst shouting blue murder.

"Death. By any means possible." He didn't see Erica, Jackson, Lydia or even Alison appear from the drive way, didn't see them exit Lydia's car, or even feel Erica's hand on his arm, he just saw Phoebe, his long lost best friend. His mate. It took him hearing her death sentence to realise it.

* * *

Click'it te click that button please! I know some of you have just added my story to your favourites but I wouldn't hearing what you have to say about the chapters.. :P


	6. Willing to change, Unable to go

**A/N:** Im back with another chapter! Warning this is long! I didnt realise because I got so caught up as I was writing, was on a role. :P Haha.. I would love you's all for reviewing and for those who have I wish I could buy you some chocolate,, :D Thank you..

* * *

**Willing to change, Unable to go.**

"Derek?" Erica exclaimed as he barged passed Phoebe heading straight for the tree line, his figure slowly but surely disappearing into the maze of trees with their shades of green.

"Let him go!" Phoebe voiced strongly and strangely the wolves and even the humans felt the command weighing in on them, Erica however looked appalled and shocked at the same time. Hardly believing the person in front of her had managed to Alpha command her. "He needs time to think and right now he's in an unstable state, anyone who even considers to follow him or stop him will end up getting hurt, this is where the wolf will emerge, using his distraction by his emotions to take control. Derek's an Alpha now so if you thought that he was scary and dangerous back when he was a beta then you can just consider him the Big Bad Wolf now. He'll come back on his own and if you're worried I'll track him down in about half an hour's time to make sure he isn't hurt and maybe, possibly bring him back. But for those who have just turned up." She looked pointedly at the blonde female. "Derek's been given a lot of information that he needs to take in, think of him as a computer, to much overload and they shut down. This is what Derek has done." Scott nodded and proceeded to walk over to the new comers with Isaac, Stiles who took a wary glance and Michael sprinted after Scott.

"Sis?" Jamie put his hand on her shoulder, she could feel the worry from her brothers radiating around her, so they closed in on her each lending a hand in comforting her.

"He'll be okay, I can hear him, busy tearing down a few tree's at the moment." She chuckled sadly.

"We're worried about you sis." Rick, the quietest of the brothers spoke.

She put her head down, willing for her emotions to stay in check. "I know, but it's easier this way then for him to go around the next fifty or so years wondering why his mate hasn't turned up."

"Excuse me!" The blonde whom Phoebe gathered was Erica, screamed as she barged her way into the group, stupidly ignoring the warning growls her brothers emitted as she pushed them aside. "What the hell is going on? Who are you and who do you think you are coming here and upsetting Derek? And what the hell are you talking about? Mate? I'm the one he chose!" She screamed and jabbed her hand against Phoebe's shoulder, her brothers let out more growls that made even Scott flinch, who had taken the liberty of shooing the humans back into the car leaving himself and Isaac acting as body guards, Allison had taken the front seat with Jackson as Lydia began to panic next to Stiles in the back. Slowly but surely she watched as Allison readied one of her dads crossbows and held her hand on the door handle ready to spring into action if needed. Scott and Isaac were tensed; they stood protectively with their eyes a glow, waiting for the moment that they had to shift fully.

"If I were you Blondie. I'd back the hell OFF!" Phoebe snapped her head up so quick that Jamie sprung back in surprise, a growl had crept up from her chest and now out of its confines, let loose. If Scott hadn't known any better he would've ran, he compared his growl that night from the school which had been amplified which had consequently shook the whole building to Phoebe's which had just shook the Earth, loose bits of timber fell from Derek's house along with glass breaking and re-breaking. He flinched when Lydia's high pitched scream hit him but even then it wasn't enough to block out Phoebe's loud, powerful and fearful growl, suddenly he felt the need to obey her, to submit, his wolf came out and he whimpered as he lowered himself to his knees keeping his head angled to the ground, sneaking a glance at Isaac he could see him doing the same, they both felt the pressure of the command relieve them slightly enough for them to see that Phoebe's brothers had backed away from the circle, five of them had hidden themselves in the tree line while the remaining three had moved to the safety off Derek's house, Scott watched as Erica lay with her back fully on the floor whimpering, covering her face with her hands and she attempted to curl up in a fetal position.

"Derek may have bitten you but he didn't mark you as his mate, yes the mark is a bite but it must be performed whilst in the mating act. And don't even think about saying that you have completed the mating because I can only smell your scent, if you were Derek's his scent would be all over you, embedded into your skin and your hair, lingering on your clothes and your home." She trudged forward so that Scott and Isaac could see her fully. "As for why I'm here, I'm here to help Derek. So that he doesn't wind up getting you, your friends, family and your pack killed not by Hunter's although your going to be seeing alot more of them but by our own kind, werewolves, the Elders, they are the oldest, most strongest and wisest of us all, they've seen things that you could only imagine, they can do things that you couldn't possibly do. I'm here to help you all learn your place, your control so you can keep your life. And as for Derek, we, my brothers and I have been his closer then ever friends since the day we were all born and for reasons that you would've known had you gotten your ass here when Derek called." She glared down at Erica who flinched involuntarily. "You would understand but I'll break it down for you, when we were kids I realised that Derek was my mate but because I am the first female to be born into my family, I then defied the odds and survived the shift and became a werewolf as well as become the Alpha of longest living werewolf family there is, my father took me away thus making the bond I had with Derek cause him to loose his memories of his childhood that involved me and my family in, if I hadn't have came back, in a good sixty or so years he would be dying of heart break for not finding his mate. But because I am one in a million, I have abilities that not even the Elders have and because of that they aren't excepting me and are scared and now want me dead." She growled again making Erica scream, Phoebe had been talking harshly, so bad that it had brought Erica to tears and made even her owns brothers cower in fear.

"I'm sorry." It was the whisper of all whispers.

"I know but you need to understand that this is what is best for Derek, when I die, after I've helped him, he will be free, he won't be in pain of losing me, his mate or anything like that, he can accept and move on and if that is to you then so be it but until then you have to back off a bit otherwise my help won't do any good."

She took a deep breath as she let the command slip and just about everybody let out a sigh of relief as they came out of the hiding place.

"Not only that but my brothers, they will need a leader."

"We don't need another lead—"

"Shush!" Michael tried to argue but knew that everything had been decided and even against his better judgement he knew that it was for the best. "The connection I have will be passed onto Derek thus making the transition from one Alpha to another almost unnoticeable, they need someone who will guide them through the darkness, be the lending hand, the father figure or the role model, the friend to talk to, all of this is what a female will see in her mate and so I knew that if we came here and prayed for a miracle that my best friend, my mate, the man I love." She chocked out. "Was alive and willing otherwise I can't leave them on their own and then I'd create a war within the werewolf community, I could end the very existence of werewolves if I go against the orders of the Elders, so unbeknownst to all the other werewolves out there, I'm actually doing them a favour." She sniffed as she wiped away a stray tear and let herself be engulfed in the bear hug from Nick and Jamie.

"But sacrificing yourself won't save your brothers from their heartbreak either, or Derek's." Scott butted in as he scrambled out of his submission position and made his way to stand in front of her, barely remembering that Erica was by his feet.

"Derek has lost his family, even had to kill the only family member he had left to save us and now he's getting that taken away from him again." He exclaimed. "I know Derek has done a few things that I haven't been agreeable to but seeing as he kept me from dying I let him, but I can not watch him waste away knowing the truth, if what I have read is true then you being with Derek is the best thing he could have in the world, he would have not only a family but a person to turn to when in doubt, be the light to his darkness, maybe this is what he needs, he needs you now, not in fifty or sixty years time, now. He's lost everyone he has ever loved and so has gone on a spree to try and make up for that by turning us into wolves young so that he will have companions until the day he dies, so he won't be alone. Just having you here I've felt a shift, a change I don't know how but it's like I know I wont have to worry if he's off biting another willing person and changing them into a werewolf because he doesn't have to, because he's got you. Ahh!"

"Scott's right." Stiles had popped out from no-where scaring the wits out of his friend. "From what I've read from the books and other sources, a mate of a werewolf is like fire and water, you balance each other out, anchor each other to the ground but most of now that Derek is an Alpha he needs his mate more then anything, like Scott said he's knew to the rights of being an Alpha and if what you say about Derek being accused of all the killings Peter did then he's going to need you more then ever but not as his mate, as a friend, the one he thought he'd lost for forever I guess. He wont listen to us because he doesn't exactly trust us I mean who wouldn't we accused him of murdering his sister and turning Scott into a wolf, we got him sent to jail, accused him of all the other murders once proven that he was innocent and made him the most wanted fugitive in the United States before eventually helping him kill Peter and making him the Alpha. Wow, we are asreholes." He concluded.

"But what Stiles is saying is that he doesn't know us as well as he know's you and your brothers, but the thing is he's not willing to break down his barriers and let us in because he's scared that if we do he'll get hurt and yes if you help him and then go and be the hero and die then he'll get hurt again. There's gotta be a way that we can prove to these Elders that you are not an Abomination." Isaac questioned.

"Exactly, maybe these qualities you have are the start of a new race of werewolves; I mean the Hunter's have got all those weapons to kill you with and what have you got against a Wolfsbane bullet?" Stiles added in with a body spasm as he delivered the ultimatum.

"Me." Phoebe spoke up.

"What?" By now Erica had found her strength and shakily pulled herself into a standing position as Allison, Lydia and Jackson joined the rest of the group.

"You asked Stiles, what do we wolves have against Wolfsbane bullets and that is me. We don't know how but somehow I'm immune to any form of Wolfsbane, rare and all. It's one of my abilities."

"How does it happen?" Stiles was immediately in her vision, practically buzzing from excitement. "Does the bullet just bounce off of your skin like superman?"

"Easy there boy." Michael laughed as he grabbed Stiles by the shoulders to rein him in, Stiles oblivious to the fact that he was being restrained by a large, intimidating werewolf stared obediently at Phoebe.

"The bullet still pierces my skin but as a healing process my body will simply push the bullet out, no matter how deep it is, no matter if the Wolfsbane is in liquid or powder form I am not effected by it."

"That is awesome. So it's like when Lucian bites Michael in the elevator and when he escapes he pushes all of those bullets out?"

"From Underworld you mean?" He nodded his head vigorously and a chorus of laughter surrounded him, his cheeks flushed a cute pink.

"Close enough, except when my body pushes the bullets out I don't have to concentrate on them, I can just carry on, yes I can feel them when I'm shot at but nothing afterwards. It means that if Im running for my life, bullets and even arrows can't stop me."

"She's like our version of Superman." Rick shook her shoulders as they eventually released her from the hug. "But what we can't understand is why would the Elders want to eliminate her as if she was a threat, she's stuck by the laws, she's protected the secret as well as her family and yet." He furrowed his eyebrows as he once again thought up reasons.

"Because she's worth fighting over." A dark, hollow, husky like voice called out from behind them, it was Phoebe who reaction was the fastest, pivoting around so fast that she made Rick, Nick and Jamie jump out of her way in surprise. Her eyes widen as she caught sight of him as he ventured out from the shadows of the trees, looming over her in a frightening manner, his pupils were dilated adding to his whole frightening physique. His clothes were torn in various places, stained by mud and other substances from the forest, there was an underlying hint of copper that tickled her senses, and she could vaguely see that there was almost none existent scars on his face, no doubt cuts merely minutes before which concluded to her believing that the smell was blood but that wasn't what had her worried, his stance and the look in his eyes had her wondering how long he'd been standing behind them and how much he had heard.

"Someone as strong and powerful as Phoebe, would be a great trophy and a bargaining tool to all Alpha males looking for an intended mate, the Elders aren't killing her." He growled as he shot his still clawed hands out to grab her smaller form and bring it to his wrapping his arms around her in another death grip. "Because she's invincible, when they said that she would eliminate the very existence of our kind, you misread them; they meant that our very kind would fight over each other for her. What does a power hungry Alpha want the most?" He asked in his still hollow voice which was making her shiver, a shiver that made him bend his head to nuzzle her neck in hopes to help.

"To be the bigger, better and stronger pack." Stiles gasped.

"Having Phoebe would prove that he was the stronger male, the stronger Alpha and then to complete the event he would go on to mate with her." Phoebe froze, her irises turning into the silver that showed she was near shifting, Derek felt it and pulled back just in time as she whipped her head up to stare at his red, blazing irises.

"The hell they will." She growled out, quite literally. "Not if I have anything to do with it." She shifted so that she had locked her arms around his form, thus declaring that she had chosen Derek as her intended mate and he had chosen her.

"Or us, I mean come on we come from the same bloodline, we have just about everything she has. The strength, powerful, keen and pin sharp senses." Michael exclaimed, furious that he hadn't thought of it before.

"We have the strength." Nick announced, flexing his for the sake of it.

"We have strength in numbers and we are fast." Rick added.

"Not only that but we're brothers, we know each other's strengths and weakness's, we have each others backs." Jamie declared strongly and Phoebe felt her insides warm.

"That's something we have against the others." Alex for the first time peeped in.

"That too and we have more motivation, there's no way in hell am I going to let my baby sister have some sleeze bag control her just for power." Adam announced with Michael beside him agreeing.

"Either way, they have to consider that already just with us brothers fighting, other packs are outnumbered and with Derek they will certainly think twice." Caleb pointed out.

"But even then that's not good enough." Phoebe said, her eyes had gone back to their green like blue as so had Derek's.

"What? But sis we out rank and out number them."

"We need a way where we don't have to fight, this is what the Elders are trying to prevent." She spoke softly, the silent conversation between herself and Derek had now come to a conclusion. "I have six months before the end of my sentence, until then we have to train the pups." Scott let out an indignant, high pitched what. "Keep any Hunter's off of Derek's tail." To which Derek smirked and wiggled his bum slightly for effect earning a giggle from Phoebe. "And somehow send notice to the Elders that we have eliminated there problems. That we have successfully proved Derek and his pack innocent as well as teach them the rules, keep the Hunter's at bay as well as that we have found a way of which will allow our kind to live in peace without the worries of myself or anyone trying to eliminate it and also let me live the rest of my life free."

"And how do we do the last one." Caleb pointed out sarcastically.

Derek brought his head down so that his and Phoebe's foreheads were leaning against one another, she sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling further into his warmth making his stubble tickle her a bit as he then leant into her coconut and chocolate smelling hair looking up at the people surrounding him before he, himself let out a sigh.

"We mate."

* * *

Sooooo... What do ya think? I'm thinking of putting it to just one P.O.V next but I don't know who's to put it in; Phoebe's or Derek's... Mind helping me out?


	7. Show me your teeth

**A/N:** Another chapter! I'm on a role... Dont own Teen Wolf,, blah blah blah alright! Enjoy, review with vivid detail for inspiration plz... Thanks

* * *

**Show my you Teeth.**

Phoebe's P.O.V

Derek had calmed down significantly but there was still that underlining intimidation and he vibe a dark aura, I don't what made me think that but there was just something that made him dangerous, the way he walked had changed, the way he spoke not only to me but to his pack and my brothers changed too. It was like someone had flicked a switch and turned on this darker side to him.

"Derek." I whispered, thoroughly enjoying his warmth as we remained in our comforting like hug, we'd stood like this for God knows how long, my brothers had already left, I was presuming to go back to the house I'd bought last week before we flew out, hopefully to un-pack. I could just hear the heartbeats of Scott and Stiles who now I'd figured where best friends where slowly but surely making their way off of the preserve, but I had to admit Scott was growing on me already and Stiles, bless him, can't seem to keep still for one minute can he?

"Hmm." He hummed his reply, shuffling if possible closer as he lifted his still wrapped arms to my bare shoulders, rubbing the pads of his thumbs soothingly on my warmer then normal skin. He then began to sway a little bit as if he were swaying to music, his heart beat was calm and steady which brought to the conclusion that he had his eyes closed and was, just as I was, enjoying the moment, taking comfort from my form to calm him down.

"Are you okay." I asked quietly, feeling like a child but this is what he aura was making me feel like, sure he'd calmed down and seemed like the Derek I'd met naked as the day he was born at the back of his house, but there was just that sense that he was going to be unpredictable and dangerous.

He let out a gusty sigh that made think of him as huffing like the big bad wolf did.

"Yeah, I'm okay Phoebes. I just needed a couple of minutes to think." He spoke so softly to me that I nearly melted, it was confusing, he was being so caring and gentle but that darker sense had me on edge.

"Did ya have to take it out on the tree's though?" I huffed a laugh hoping to break up the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, a rumble vibrated from his chest as he laughed lowly.

"Yeah I may have got caught up in the moment a little." I could feel him grinning against my hair and I relaxed a little knowing that he was.

"Just a little." I chuckled. "But I don't blame you for it." He sighed again before squeezing me to his chest a little and then pulling back until I was at arms length.

"Don't worry about that anymore Phoebes." He lifted his right arm and brushed a stray piece of me almost short, gradual like bob hair that was in my eyes. "Its over and I know now and I don't blame Richard for doing what he did, he was being protective, like every father with his child, but you're his daughter Phoebes, his little girl." He smiled as he held his hand against my face and I couldn't help but lean into it. "His actions were to keep you alive but in that moment he didn't think about what would or could happen when you reach you teens and then adulthood." He brought up his other hand and his thumb strayed out to wipe away an escaped tear. "I don't hate him, I'm just glad he was able to keep you safe and further more you came back to me."

"I wish I'd came sooner, I should've followed my instincts." I mumbled into his left hand, choking on the words slightly as my emotions got the best of me.

"What do you mean?" He looked curious but I could see the hint of fear lying in his eyes and the fact that he'd tensed just a fraction had my heart beating just that tiny bit faster.

"I don't know when I started to feel the pull but there was something that was drawing me to here, every time I caught sight of a map or a globe my eyes would quite literally zero in on this location and my heart would lurch. I could never figure out what it was until one night I had a nightmare, I dreamt that I was looked in the basement of an unknown house, I'd managed to looked out of the barred windows to spy the full moon, I was alone until I felt the room starting heat up, if I leant against the walls it would burn me, I tried climbing the stairs but it was like there was an invisible wall stopping me and then suddenly the walls were engulfed with flames." I couldn't help it, I was sobbing freely, gasping for a breath as the memory I'd tried to block out came back ten fold, I latched my hands onto Derek's wrist in grip so tight that he winced but shook it of as he pulled me closer, concern, fear and worry etched onto his face as he whispered and shushed me soothingly to try and calm me down enough for me to continue. " I don't know but it was like the walls started closing in on me, the flames getting bigger, I could feel my heart beating so hard, I could even feel my skin starting the burn, it was so real. And then suddenly their was screaming but it wasn't mine, numerous voices were crying out for help, I searched every part of the room, trying to locate them, half of them sounded so young but I couldn't find them. But it was the loudest near the window but no matter how I tried I couldn't get over there, beams were falling down and the walls were still closing in. And one by one the screams stopped until I could hear just one person sobbing, it was a man, he was pleading for someone to help him with a beam that must've fallen on him but at this point the walls were so close that my hair was catching alight and I screamed and closed my eyes hoping that the darkness would help and then next thing I know there are frantic voices calling my name, I open my eyes and theirs my father, standing over my bed in worry, I struggled for breath as I looked around the room finding that all of my brothers and mother were by my bed too." I don't who was the one shaking us, Derek's arms were tensed as he fought back his own tears.

"It wasn't until Dad had received news somehow that there had been a fire at one of the houses where werewolves lived. He'd taken on the role as a keeper for werewolves, if they needed help he'd give them it. He had contacts in America that kept an eye on wolves so if anything happened he could be straight there. It wasn't until a month later did he ask me to put away some paperwork did I come across the print out of the email, I couldn't understand how I could've imagined myself in the fire but I did, I couldn't understand why it was that house but I couldn't stop to find out otherwise my father would've been suspicious. Eventually my seventeenth birthday came and I put in for my drivers license but I need my birth certificate. And there in black and white which stated my God parents names. Michelle and William Hale." I sniffed, feeling the slightest movement of mucus running out of my nose.

"I asked Michael, not wanting to concern my father and he told me the truth but at the time he didn't realise that you were my mate, this triggered small memories before eventually they all came back when I went up into the loft, wanting to find more answers, my mother had kept all my baby and childhood clothes, claiming that she didn't want to get rid of them as they never thought that I would survive the pregnancy let alone going onto then shifting and surviving that as well, she said that sometimes she thinks its all just a dream." I smiled sadly. "But the clothes and all the little trinkets prove that its not, but as you know wolves have longer term memories, seeing the clothes and little trinkets she kept brought them all back but I could remember Aunt Chell and Uncle Bill, I remember Peter and Laura but I couldn't remember you, until I found this."

I'd calmed down enough now to realise that I was the one who was shaking, my grey flannel like tank top had various circles and streaks of darker grey on it, hell my combat boots still had drops on them. I reached for the pendent hanging around my neck and laying between the valley of my beasts, I lifted up the tatty, worn leather like cord to reveal the small crystal figurines hanging off of it. Derek's eyes locked in on the dancing objects as the rattled slightly off of each other. There was a small figuring of a wolf, only one leg visible for both the back and front legs for it, but hooked on the paw of the front was my last name, carved out bronzed metal and the same on the back legs except Hale resided there instead, the Wolf acted as a dream catcher of sorts, hooked onto the tail was a small peacock feather, its colours brightly blinding its viewers, as well as a small chain of beautiful pearls. Over on the snout of the wolf another chain hung but instead held small charms, a smiling face, love heart, a square piece lettering friends in capitals and her favourite flower, a Lilly, rich with the exact colours.

I watched as Derek's eyes flickered with emotions and memories, he shifted his left hand from my face and slowly brought it to hold the wolf in his palm, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb of the smooth crystal. The interesting part of the wolf was the gold like collar around its neck, with a little flick of his thumb, he'd pushed gently onto the collar thus releasing the clasp, he went onto using his fore finger nail to lift the upwards as it then revealed the image of an old worn photograph and their staring back at him was the image of his younger self, his arm wrapped around Phoebe's younger and a lot smaller shoulders as hers were around his waist as they sat side by side brightly smiling back at the camera, their ice creams, firmly held in their spare hands. The memory came back to him, they were celebrating his tenth birthday and he had decided to go to a theme park, Phoebe was only eight but ever the bold and fearless of her siblings, going on any ride she was allowed on. And the last ride of the day had been the ferris wheel and their mothers had taken the liberty to join them and his mother had snapped a picture, a picture he then put in the locket he'd bought and then modified with the help of his father as well as from his workshop teacher for her ninth birthday only a few months after his.

Closing the locket back up he then slid it back between the valley of her breasts as she had dropped her hands minutes before, his hand lingered on the wolf, his pinkie and thumb oh so subtlety brushing against my soft skin that I could purr with delight

"It seems so long ago." He whispered his eyes still transfixed on the wolf but his caresses had grown bolder making my skin break out in goose bumps and I shivered slightly at the sensation, his eyes flickered to her pulse point on my neck, seeing the skin vibrate in the slightest as my heart beat sped up slightly as my breathing hitched. I watched transfixed as his irises darkened slightly and his pupils dilated, his aura changed as he emitted an alluring, sexual sense about him, my stomach flipped as I felt my lust, grow a bit more, his pheromones hit my nose unexpectedly mixing with his scent making him smell so delicious and tantalising, I closed my eyes trying rein in my instincts to jump him, I felt my fangs pinch at my gums as they extended and as I opened my eyes, I almost moaned at the sight of him, he was panting and had shifted closer me, moving a leg in between mine, rubbing just the slightest at my pulsing heat, I stifled a moan at the beautiful sensation, pleasure emitted through my body, reaching to my fingertips making me gasp. I could see his fangs lengthen as a low sexy growl escape his lips as he shifted his right hand to grasp my bum and slam our bodies together, this time I did moan, a little loud but the sweet pleasure that movement of our bodies that went through had to be made noticeable, I know that my own pheromones and scent tickled his senses as rubbed our groins together, I could feel his arousal, slowly making itself noticeable and I couldn't help, a low whimpering sound escaped my throat as warmth began to spread into her lower stomach as I then became dazed with pleasure I rubbed against him, begging for him to give me the friction I desperately needed, my whole being was tingling with warmth and I mewled my happiness as his hand moved from my necklace to my aching breasts, his face dropped to my neck and I couldn't help the loud moans escaping my mouth as his lips travelled across my collarbone and up my neck, to tease my earlobe with his teeth, I was still persistently rubbing against him, hoping he'd move another part of his anatomy besides his lips, one particular swivel of my hips had him groaning, and I felt as small victory, a part of me was worried that we'd ran head on into this but the other part was telling it to shut the fuck up.

He moaned my name as his lips came back down to my pulse point, nipping and sucking, another moan escape the both of us as I rubbed more furiously, feeling the coil in my stomach twisting more, I brought my hands to the hem of his jeans and before I could do anything he growled, loudly might I add before sinking his teeth into my skin. Pleasure burst its way into my veins, making my whole being pulse, I felt as if I was floating, I couldn't tell if I had climaxed or not because the pleasure was soo intense that it knocked me for six. I don't know how long it took for me to come back around but I felt the butterfly kisses and soft caresses of Derek's warm tongue lap at the bite. Bite.

The bastard bit me!

He'd bit me.

He'd given me the mating bite.

I gasped in surprise and Derek swung his head back in concern, his eyes were still dilated and he kept sniffing the air, arousal hung with my scent and his so evidently his bite made his both cum.

"You bit me." I gasped, he hummed in acknowledgment as he swooped down and kissed me, his lips were soft and warm, I was so caught up that I nearly lost my focus.

"I did." Another kiss. "Its seemed perfectly right at the time." Another kiss. "Besides you weren't complaining." Another kiss that made my toes curl.

"That was the mating bite." I whispered huskily as he released my lips, he hummed again happily.

"You bastard." I growled before I reeled my right arm back and smashed my fits into his face.


	8. Talking can be done later

**A/N:** Alright then here's another chapter and I hope that it will clear up some things for you. :P

* * *

**Talking can be done later.**

"You complete and utter asshole." I screamed at him as I made my way down his woodsy like driveway. Turning around often to scream another offense at him as he stood flabbergasted where I'd left him, arms still out as if he was holding me.

"Says we mate, mutual agreement yes but I didn't say let's get down to it straight a fucking way. I mean I want to get to know him more, know exactly who the man is that I will be dedicating the rest of my life to AND now it seems that sooner rather then later that I'll be the mother of his kids. I mean he just jumps right in there no questions asked like what will happen once he gets his leg over." I muttered before clenching my teeth as I reach the tarmac, I stop as I remember my route home before turning to the right and thus began making my way back to the house, keeping close the side of the road.

"Christ does he not realise that now that he has declared that he wants me as his mate but also to mate that I will go into heat?" I flinched. "And so every mateless male in the whole fucking country will flock to me because I will smell oh so fuckable. Did he also know that just as I'm about to cum that he will bite me again as I will thus sealing the bond and evidently enough completing the ritual but getting me pregnant? It's the whole fucking point of mating season, shag, shag and oh guess what shag until his super sperm gets she's pregnant." I stopped in my tracks to catch my breath and to calm down. I heard a familiar heartbeat coming from the car coming up from behind me and I shuffled onto the trail a bit more as I started back up on my trek back home.

"Would you slow your ass down?" I wasn't ready to talk to him yet, Michael can give him the birds and the bee's talk, I just want my bed, snuggy blanket and find the biggest mug to have a hot chocolate with. And maybe a bar of Galaxy cookie crumble chocolate. Orgasm in a bar that is.

"Phoebe!" I continued walking, not realising I was strutting slightly. I heard him huff before the engine roar as the car screeched as he shot around me before angling his car to block my path.

"Oh for fucksake Derek." I growled as he got out but I stopped in my tracks as he thundered towards me. He stopped before me and crushed against me against his chest, I wriggled a little as it kind of hurt my breasts and he growled.

"Just who the hell do you think you're growling at Fabio?" I glared at him, his top lip lifted to the right slightly as if he was going to snarl.

"Well if you would stop for a minute to tell me what the hell is wrong then I wouldn't be so pissed off." He said darkly as he brought his face closer.

"Oh you're pissed off? Then what does that make me? The Hulk?" I tried to push against his chest in hopes to relieve the pressure on my breasts and he growled again.

"Growl at me one more time boy and I'll drop kick your ass back to your house, I'm trying to get a little space since you've just made me drop a cup size." He dropped his head down and saw how my boobs looked a whole lot better pushed up against his chest. He growled lowly but in a happy sense as if appreciating the view. "Hey pervert. Release me a little it bloody hurts." I scolded, he looked up not in the least bit sheepish before leaning me back slightly relieving the pressure.

"Look Derek, you initiating the bite has started off the mating, I'm going to go into heat because it's mating season right now, female wolves usually go into heat between January and April."

"So you're going to be horny, so what." I sighed; he had so much to learn.

"We're better off going back to mine where Michael can explain this to you a bit more. He's the all knowing Zordon." I sighed.

"Zordon? Power Rangers really?" I gave him a look and he shut up straight away, don't cross me on power rangers, everybody has their childhood programmes and I have mine. I was taking my ranger blanket with me to my grave.

"Why can't you just tell me, I feel more comfortable talking about this with you?" He was pulling the charm on me, trying to sweet talk his way out of it.

"Well tough shit, I'm still pissed off with you so when Michael explains you can come and apologise but until then. Come along Watson the game is a foot. And I'm driving." I plucked his keys from out of his front pocket before dragging him by his hand.

"Phoebeeeeee." He whined as I pulled him, well dragged him, he's not light as a feather I tell you.

"Act your age Derek." I uttered to him as I gracefully sank into the drivers seat. Ooooh lord the feeling of those seats against my back and my hands on the steering wheel was just amazing, I didn't register Derek grumpily sitting himself in the passenger seat or him giving me a look that meant for me to start driving. I was putting this in my memoir bank, I was sitting in my dream car, was about to drive it too. Sure it wasn't BumbleBee but still.

"Heeeem." Derek exaggerated as he cleared his throat. "Are we going to your house or not?"

"No, I'm kicking you out so I can make love to your car." I sighed dreamily as I gripped the steering softly before caressing the sides. I turned my head and saw his eyes zero in on my hands, his eyes dilating and thought best to get moving. "Maybe some other time then." I sighed this time a little more resentfully before shifting the seat forward and adjusting the mirrors, if I was going to do this I was going to do it properly. Starting the engine and selecting the gear, I did a quick check around before taking the hand break off gently and off I went the engine purring as I changed gears as I began to build up some speed. I felt like such a badass driving it though, Derek seemed comfortable enough as he reclined his seat back a bit, crossing his ankles as well as he watched the world go by fully content.

"You know, I'm surprised you're actually letting me drive, with such a sexy car I'd have thought you would have put up more of a fight." I said smugly but out of the corner of my eye I saw him swivel his head around to look at me and even though I couldn't see it properly I knew his expression would be one of 'there was no point in fighting because I would lose'. I had to hold back a laugh as he huffed, I patted his thigh reassuringly after I pulled onto the motorway.

Now let's see what this bad boy can really do!

The speed cage arrow started moving further and further, Derek grabbed my right hand after I'd changed gears. I guess that was my warning to keep to the speed limit. Relaxing a bit more into the seat but still staying alert while savouring the smooth, soft caresses of the pad of Derek's thumb as he leant his head back against the head rest.

We sat in a comfortable silence as we stayed on the motorway for a good ten minutes before I wiggled my right hand signalling for him to release it, he looked tiredly at me before realising what I meant, pulling onto the slip road I slowed down as we came to the round about a quick glance at Derek had me smiling softly, he'd falling asleep leaving his face relaxed and open to critism, he looked so much younger and innocent. I reached over to move his head just a little so it didn't go into cramp and he hummed happily at the slight caress I gave him, luckily there was no-one behind me so I didn't need to worry about blaring car horns getting on my nerves. Anyways I moved off and took the third exit taking us onto a country like lane and the further I drove it began to narrow slightly, my mind wondered a bit without having to worry about Derek worrying about me, I thought about what Derek's reactions would be when Michael explained how that in a mere few months Derek might be a father.

"He's not going to like finding out about Neil." I whispered. Unfortunately for me another Alpha male had found out about my abilities and no matter how hard my father tried to convince him that I was just another regular female wolf but Neil knew the truth and wanted me as his intended mate. Even as a wolf it didn't matter how old the females where as long as they had had their first menstrual cycle they were deemed old enough to mate.

I was eleven years old when I was brutally raped by Neil.

I was eleven years old when my father was murder for what I was and for trying to protect me by lying to an Alpha.

I was barely twelve years old when I had to suffer through my first miscarriage while in the line of fire from hunters.

I was twelve years old when I shifted properly into my Alpha form.

I was thirteen years old when I made my first kill.

Neil had disappeared the night he had raped me so when he came back and found that I was childless he made his move again, had his pack members drug my brothers before holding me down as he went to do the deed again but he wasn't expecting me to fight back. This time round I wasn't mourning the death of my father, this time I had my wits about me. I wasn't being someone's bitch for power. And so I fought back, rendered Neil's pack mates unconscious before we both, as Alpha's, fought to the deaths. Although my size was smaller I still proved to be mighty and the stronger one out of us. Michael was the first to get to the scene; fighting off single handedly Neil's five pack mates as I fought Neil. Five hours we spent fighting, we were both losing a lot of blood from the bites and large cuts we'd given each other but it was taking its toll out on Neil the most as I went in for the kill. Letting the wolf take over completely.

When I'd come to my senses the rest of my brothers had came to Michaels rescue, they had let their own wolves take over and killed them. I'd shifted back in front of my brothers, naked as the day I was born and broke down. Afraid of what they would do or say but they'd accepted it. They'd understood the extent of what my father had to go threw to try and protect me but the also understood me, no one should have to kill anyone at such an age.

Taking Neil's life has never made me proud of what I am but it's made me realise what any Alpha male would do to a female wolf and I believe that I've saved other females from going through my fate. My life had barely started and look at what I've gone through already.

That night I killed Neil, it wasn't for me or for my brothers, not because we were now orphans. I did it for my Dad not out of revenge but out of respect. He'd died going up against an Alpha and injured Neil so much that it had taken him nearly two years to recover. I only managed to kill him because of my uniqueness; if I didn't posses my abilities I myself would be dead. I can only hope that my father would be proud of me.

Finally after I passed a little town I pulled onto a dirt track like lane and drove the mile before pulling up to my three story house. I chosen the most secluded location and if you thought Derek owning that patch of Beacon Hills woods was large and secluded then think again. I owned and 350 acres of woodland and rare open heathland. It's not safe having neighbours especially if they spy us say on a full moon even though we can control. But the house was old but full of history and held an air of proudness and uniqueness about it and was just beautiful, just as the land surrounding it. There was a good ten square acres of open land around the house, the wild flowers and lush green grass left untouched made me feel like I was living on my own Island, the tree's that acted like a border at the end was a live and rich with colour and all sorts types of tree's and plant life, rare plant life, who's scents played with your senses and left you feeling free, and even wildlife. And unbeknownst to the sales agent, there was actually a waterfall but considering he wasn't a ninja he wouldn't have been able to make the trek. It was my own paradise that I was free to roam around in without a care in the world. Except my brothers lived with me. Bummer.

Pulling onto the more gravel like road Derek's eyes fluttered open slightly as the car began to shake a little and his eyes flew as he took in the new world around him.

"What is this place?" He breathed out before inhaling the beautiful scents around him in delight.

"Home." I said simply as I parked up and got out. He stumbled out after still under the effects of sleep.

"You next to this." He was in awe, using his arms to wave around indicating to the rich countryside around him.

"Not next to, on it and own it." I smiled as I took in the beautiful scents, I felt it filling my lungs, opening the passageways more, exhaling I felt more alert and refreshed but overall serene and calm and just free.

He turned around, taking in the natural beauty, still feeling overwhelmed. I came around the car and snuggled into him, I couldn't stay made at him, he didn't know and I wasn't his fault. Yes there's the fact that we have to mate but with the way Neil brutally raped me and then I had the horrendous experience during my miscarriage, in the line of open fire might I remind, that it left my womb extremely damaged my body did its best to heal itself but my first period was unfortunately my last so completing the mating may prove harder then I thought.

"You..." His arms wrapped around me, carefully tucking my body into his and my head under his chin, his words escaped him something of which happened with my brothers my they first arrived.

"I know but you can feel it Derek, Mother Nature herself did this and no man can recreate this natural beauty, it's like we're free."

"Freer then any wolf could be in the wild. I've never given here credit for finding us a safe haven and a paradise in one place but she did and we're living in it." Michael had appeared from around the back of the house which was alive in an array of flowers, rare as well blending in with those I'd planted. I took in his scent and felt his paternal likeness to him, father hood would defiantly suit him but in order for that to happen he needs to realise that I can look after myself.

"You kids are back early; I thought you were going to talk things out?" He questioned as he shook Derek's hand as he stood in front of us, his shirt had sweat patches and he forehead was damp with perspiration. My boys had for once done as they were told.

"We were until Fabio here decided to bite me." His eyebrows shot up and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets before his gaze snapped towards Derek, his gaze darkening in a matter of milliseconds and Derek shifted his arms around me slightly.

"It wasn't his fault Mike, mating season is here so I think because I was in suck proximity with my mate I had a burst of heat to attract him and it ended up getting a bit heated before he bite me but where here because I was hoping you would explain the bite and such to him, I'm still a bit sore on that." His gaze softened as I spoke before he pulled me out of Derek's arms, who surprisingly didn't react.

"Sure thing sis, I round up the others and we'll sit down with him and explain, the bathroom and you room is all set up so why don't you go and relax? It'll take a good few hours for us to explain." He suggested and I couldn't help but think that it was a good idea.

"Okay." I felt so childlike in his arms but safe as well. Derek pulled me back into his arms as Michael released me, sensing my uneasiness.

"Don't worry." I patted his arms that were wrapped around my waist. "There's something that happened in the past that I'm still wounded from so Mike and the others will explain. If you want, if you haven't ran away." I chuckled but Michael gave me a pointed look and Derek tightened his arms more around me. "You can come up and see me." I tapped on his arms and he released, it turned and felt my heart clenched, he look so worried. "It'll be fine." I gave him a soft kiss to try and calm him before making my way to the house. I wasn't even passed the door before I heard the rest of my brothers appeared from each sides of the house.

"Damn boy you don't take your time do you?"

"Aye got your teeth in their nice and good didn't you?"

"Could you guys wait until I'm out of hearing range before you start congratulating him?"

"Sis you are never out of hearing range."

"Well until I'm upstairs and the bath water is drowning out your voices?" Nick came up behind and started shooing me.

"Well then get a move. Don't dawdle. Git!" I laughed at him as he escorted me up the first flight of stairs before leaving me. I made it up the first to find the room's freshly painted and drying with all the furniture in the middle of the floors with boxes of clothes and such stacked outside of the doors, I started onto the next set of stairs reaching the second floor with we'd decided would be for guests and was still in a ray of wall paper fading and paint flaking but even then the rooms were still beautiful and magnificent. I walked along the small landing before turning and heading up the stairs that would originally lead to the basket ball sized loft which had been transformed in my room, with on suite and an a study room and as well as a small lounge like area.

As I made my way up the stairs I'd noticed various pictures littered along light grey like olive walls as to try and bring out and keep the original features such as the wood and lights. There were photographs from my birthdays, holidays and other occasions as well as family portraits. It made me smile that they'd went to this extent for me.

Reaching my oak door I laughed as I looked at the name plate, the very plate my father had made when I had gotten my own room. The paint was fading and peeling and the wood warping but it was still as good as new in my eyes.

Opening the door I let out a gasp as the once dust filled abandoned attic was transformed. I was defiantly in paradise.

* * *

Reviews!


	9. Of Bath Bubbles and Heat Cycles

**Of Bath Bubbles and Heat Cycles**

I was in absolute heaven.

The scented chocolate candles where flicker the light all over my white tiled bathroom walls the floor however was slate granite tiles with a dark like hot pink fluffy rug beside the stairs to my bath tube, the cupboards where the same colour as the floor but the acrylic material made the surface of them shiny I loved my bathroom and I'm quite proud at how my designs for the house was coming together, even my bath towels although my favourite colour was blue, were the exact same pink as my rug.

The hot water was the soothing aching muscles that I didn't even know were sore, the sweet essences were tickling my nose and playing with my taste buds, I could literally taste the honey and cherry of my scented bubble bath solution and was severely tempted to taste a bubble or two but anyway it was slowly but surely turning my skin soft and luscious. Stretching a little my hips popped and I moaned. This lovely giant bath tube was doing my body wonders.

And what was more enjoying was that I didn't have to worry about my brothers barging in on me or hammering against the door needing to take a piss or something.

In all honesty it was probably one of the finer points of picking the house, there was more then one bathroom and a much bigger kitchen which allowed me to do bigger shops, stock up on the storable foods and by triple on the foods that went a lot faster then others.

And not only that but there was a double cooker and fridge freezer, I was in my glories, I wasn't much of a cook but I enjoyed being in the kitchen and with seven hungry mouths to feed twenty four – seven and then the occasional dates I was hardly out of there, but it gave me a chance to test out different kinds of meals.

Sighing happily I got out of the bath and stepped into my walk in shower to do the essentials, shampoo, shave and scrub, you know the general.

Once thoroughly cleaned and satisfied I walked out of my bathroom, a towel wrapped around me of course and my short hair slightly damp, into my bedroom which was alive with light from my giant ceiling to floor bay window. It was like rainbows were being born in my room which was decked out in chocolates and crèmes, the walls I mean, the two side walls were coated in the chocolate colour while the wall opposite the window was crème.

No you see the good thing about my room being based in the loft I had place my bedroom at the front so that I could over look the beautiful landscape which meant that my bathroom was behind my room and then behind the bathroom was my large the life walk in wardrobe with a reasonable chill out area where I could work or read, comfy couch and all.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, which was just a smooth oak finished frame, there was no posts bar little knobs which kept the long planks of wood off of the ground, the was a slight head board to stop my lovely pillows from falling down the back. I had various little fairy lights flittered around the room all connect on one circuit so I'm hoping that when darkness falls and I switch them on it will look light I have fireflies alight around my room.

The room was very spacious as I gazed around the room, my wood furniture such as both bookshelves that mirrored each other on both sides of the room, my dressing table, chair and my besides drawers as well as my wicker like washing basket and chairs that sat next to my window, over all my room was very re-freshing to be in, it was comfortable, not to mention my mattress, God I'd never want to leave its so damn comfortable and with my black cherry scented silky soft truffle coloured looking duvet and pillow set and well as the vanilla coloured and smelling velvet comforter lying on the bottom of my bed.

I felt so relaxed; I walked over to the dressing table and opened my drawers to find my hair dryer before proceeding to dry my hair and then moisturising my slowly drying skin.

Now I felt refreshed.

I could hear footsteps resounding on the downstairs and thought best that I put some clothes on, walking into the bathroom I decided to open the window and blow out the candles, let so fresh air back in and emptying the bath tube before moving on into my wardrobe. I had no plans to go anywhere so I picked out some underwear before shoving on a pair of black leggings and a baggyish flared like long sleeved pastel blue top. And to add effect put on a pair of Winnie the Pooh socks.

Now I was rocking.

"Phoebe?" Oh Derek, his voice sounded soo timid as he asked for me.

Walking about through to my room and found him standing by the far side of my bed, looking at a photo of myself and Michael as we stood side by side next to the edge of a cliff as the sun set in the background, in all honesty it looked like we were father and daughter rather than sister and brother. Many pictures like that were littered around my room, but above my bed was a life size portrait of my family, when both of my parents were still alive. I was just a baby in arms then.

He looked up at me and looked soo childlike as he shuffled from one foot to another.

"Michael told me about Neil." He whispered, feeling guilty for rushing into our barely started relationship not knowing the problems that had occurred during my past even though I knew all about his.

"He..." He choked out before clearing his throat and finally looking at me, tears welling up in his eyes. "He told about what he did to you and the pain you went through because of him." He gasped out in a similar manner of how his Uncle had in his last moments. "I've never felt so angry." I went to comfort him but he back away from me and went to stand by the window. "I've never felt so angry with myself, everything that Neil did, it's like I'm following in his footsteps except that I'm your actual mate, if you hadn't have came to your senses when I bit you, you would've been in the same position again. I don't know what came over me, it was like all I could think about, mating with you so that I could declare to the whole world that you were mine and I was yours, to have your body holding a life that we both made." I walked over to him as he cried freely as he sank into one of the wicker chairs.

"Derek it's not your fault." He snorted disbelievingly as he wiped at his eyes. "It's true Derek." I knelt in between his legs. "Bare it in mind Derek that it's mating season, your body is going to react more from your wolf side and the fact that I'm your mate you once thought was dead and had just explained how I have a death sentence would have triggered certain senses." I patted his legs soothingly and he seemed to relax a little. "I have to admit I reacted dramatically but I was shocked. But what's more important now is that you know now what has happened to me and by no means should you think that you are anything like Neil." I all but demanded to him. "Neil was a sadistic bastard hell bent on a power, he was believe it or not a kind man until he met me and realised my potential for a mate and barer for his children. He changed significantly because my father rebelled against him, his pack owned the territory we moved into and my father had to claim sanctuary in other words, which mean that if Neil wanted my brothers to say build him a house from scratch then they had to do it, of course my father refused to let him have me as his mate and so was killed for going against the orders of an Alpha that had given us sanctuary. My brothers already knowing that they were my last protection realised that they had to agree." I leant my elbow against his leg before then leaning my head against my hand.

"You have know idea how much it killed Michael to stand there and was as I was raped and then further more as I struggled through the pregnancy, werewolf babies are harder to conceive and usually die, with me only just having my first period my body couldn't adapt to the fact that I was now changing into a woman let alone the fact that I was carrying another life, the life of which that was growing fast, the baby was a werewolf and so took on the pregnancy period of sixty three days, so think about it this way, each week was equivalent to a regular human normal pregnancy month, I was six weeks when I was running from Hunters, they were tracking down Neil's pack and trails had lead them to us instead, before we could explain who were we they opened fire, we ran for about half an hour, covering over about twenty seven miles before the pain started, my brothers sensing my emotions immediately turned tail and came back, they were trying to lure the Hunter's away from me but they knew I needed them, when they arrived it was over, I was covered in blood and in pain still my brothers didn't know what to do but my body was already healing itself but I was weak, we were surrounded and gave up, eventually the Hunter's realised they'd made a mistake and let us be, Michael took me to his girlfriend and sister straight after we were released." I stopped as I remembered sadly, the tiny life I'd given birth to had died because of my body, it had rejected it as if it knew that the situation was wrong, but the extent of the miscarriage had taken it's toll and damage the lining of my womb thus making it difficult for a egg to latch onto the walls.

"The baby itself was poorly undeveloped and would've been a still born. It harsh for me to say this but I was glad, who knows what Neil would've done to the child if it survived to it's adolescent years let alone shift, I wouldn't want the poor thing to go throw that. If I were to start a family, I'd want it to happen in way better circumstances at least now I've got you." I stroked his cheek before holding his face with both hands.

"But I've still rushed into things, what happens if when we do mate you start to freak out, have a flash back of Neil abusing you?"

"Because I'm over that now Derek. Yes I would've liked for us to get to know each other more, be comfortable and content with one another. Then at least if I do get pregnant say by some miracle, we can work together in order to bring the baby up, not my feeling awkward or scared to ask you for help. It means we can lean on one another, trust each other and hell maybe in a relationship, boy friends, fiancé or husband I'll take you either way but not now when I've just met you, a completely changed person that I hardly know to be rushed into motherhood. I agree I thought you were pulling a power hungry quest. But the fact that you came after me proved that you weren't, that you willing went up against my brothers which proves you got balls." He chuckled before I let him lean back against the chair.

"And you've still here, in front of me." He held my hands in his firmly.

"Yes you were on a power hungry quest before I arrived but I don't know, its like your motive has changed."

"I want to protect you." He stated firmly.

"But nothings going to stop nature now Derek." He nodded. "Our problem now is trying to resist the urges, I'll run a heat circle, and I'll run a temperature and crave your touches, kisses and eventually that. My scent will change the more I resist which then drive you crazy, you'll find yourself craving everything I need but from me. This is when I'll be at my most fertile you could say, the exact time that I'll be able to conceive, if at then I'm still resisting and you are too my wolf will take over and she'll call for her mate when that happens Derek, nothing will stop your wolf from ignoring her let alone resisting, it will feel like your skin is on fire and only I can put it out. But I'm hoping that we can hold out until mating season is over, usual my cycle will start when the season does and when it finishes I should be pregnant but seeing as back then I wasn't in such close proximity to my mate I wasn't effected but now that and am and we are already half way the season I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know how fast my cycle will go or when it will hit but either way Derek these next eight weeks are going to be hell on Earth." Suddenly I felt a wave of heat hit me and my lady area throbbed slightly, I gasped as a short spout of pleasure coursed through me.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulders and I had to hold back a moan as his touch sent pulse of pleasure to my core and I couldn't help but moan.

"It's starting." I whispered as I tried to hold myself together but Derek was paralysed in his seat. I could feel my wolf creeping up on my as my eyes changed and my nails extended into his jeans as I began to lean further into him.

"MOVE!" I growled out through clenched teeth, fangs and all.

* * *

Alright we getting some drama people. :P Leave a review.


	10. Do you trust the Instinct?

**A/N:** Sooo here's another chapter for Not So Alone After All... I hope that whoever has been reading this is enjoying it so far and got those who have reviewed thank you...

* * *

**Do you trust the instinct?**

"Jesus! Someone role down a window." After my little command Derek turned tail and ran, I guess he agreed with my idea of fighting our instincts. I wasn't ready to be a mother yet and I was positive Derek wasn't ready to be a father and quite frankly having a pup at this present time wouldn't be safe.

I was busy sitting on the roof, watching as my brothers worked away at creating a sort of garden if you wish on it. I'd pulled out one of the deck chairs and was seriously debating whether to strip down to my undies. There was a good breeze but it wasn't enough.

"I don't think that's a good idea sis. Do you want every lone male wolf to come flocking to you, in fact you should be inside. Bare it in mind there's what two unmated males in Derek's pack?" Michael asked.

"Yup and you know the kids these days." Jamie muttered, constantly flicking his gaze around the house, looking for any signs that would indicate someone near by.

"It's not like Derek can come back and guard you. So its our job to fight off any interested wolves until mating season is over but I've got to admit sis I'm not so sure how long you'll last. I mean Derek only bit you less then three hours ago and look at you, already running a high temperature even for us wolves. Your heat cycle has just came out of no where and I think its going to hit you hard and fast." Nick uttered from behind me at his place putting together the decking for the table and chairs.

"I bloody hope not." I groaned. In all honesty my body was saying a different thing, it was like it was pulses, craving for Derek, and every time someone uttered his name it was like the flames that were licking at my skin got more excited. And to think this was just the start and already I was beginning to lose control.

"I wonder how Derek's holding off."

"Derek should be fine until Phoebe's cycle starts to become more pronounced when she begins to crave his touches and no one else's. If we were to catch her or pat the on the back or something alone those lines she would repulse our touch and more then likely feel pain." Michael explained.

"That's crazy. It's like she'll be closing herself off from us and the world until she gets the attention she needs from Derek. I'm all in favour of letting Mother Nature do her thing. If Phoebe gets pregnant then we'll deal with it, maybe it will gear Derek and hopefully sort him out. We've always been an open family and I'm not going to watch you Phoebes close yourself off from us. It's like losing mom all over again." Caleb ranted a bit angrily as leaned on the railing of the roof.

"Caleb. It's not going to be like that. If I can't fight off my instincts then Derek will come and when that happens I'll be back to myself except I will be attached to Derek's hip. I don't know what will happen this time because I've never experienced this before, not to this extent that is. And the fact that my heat cycle has started straight away has me in doubt that maybe I'm asking for a miracle. There's a ninety eight percent chance that I will not get pregnant so there will defiantly not be a baby in the near future or even in the future." He turned around with tears in his eyes slightly, next to Michael, Caleb was my closets brother even though all my brothers were close to me but Caleb was practically my twin.

"Don't say that, never say that. There's still a chance that you will have kids sis." He said tearfully as he came to sit beside me on the floor. Seeing that this was going to be a heart to heart session the rest of my brothers stopped what they were doing and gathered around me.

"But it's true; my lady bits are too damaged for me to have pups. And if I do manage to conceive I would have continuous miscarriages. And besides if you're all looking to be Uncles then you're looking at the wrong person." I stared at Michael, trying to lighten the mood, which worked as we all began to laugh as Mike turned a lovely shade of red.

"There's time still." He muttered.

"Dude, Sarah is in her prime now. You've been together for eight years now; she knows about us and still wants to be with you. If you don't pop the question soon bro then I will." Alex grinned, earning himself a half hearted glare from Mike.

"Al's right Mike. What's stopping you? You've got your soul mate waiting to be with you for the rest of your life. What are you waiting for?" I asked gently, this was something that we always tried to squeeze out of him but something that he was scared off was holding him back.

"I'm scared." He whispered and I nearly tipped over my chair. He wasn't fighting us on this.

"Why? Mike what's to be scared about?"

"That I'm going to lose her, like we have with Mom and Dad."

"That wasn't your fault Mike. You will never lose her, she's strong and we would protect her within an inch of our lives if anything were to come to that which I will swear down will never ever happen."

"I just don't want to lose her."

"But pushing her away isn't going to solve that, she loves you, was willing to let go of everything just to be with you. And this is how you repay her? She's done everything for you Mike." Leo exclaimed hardly believing what he was hearing.

"So if you don't take your lanky but down stairs and phone then I'm kicking you out of pack and home." I finalised with a nod of my head, I tried to seem serious but when everyone is laughing it's kind of hard to.

"Go. From the amount of missed calls, texts, voicemails and late night conversations I had, she's not letting you go for a long time."

"Yeah bro. Git!" We all laughed at Ricks attempt at impersonating me.

"And as for the rest of us, let's get the rest of this roof top paradise finished so we can get the rest of the house done."

"Challenge excepted." I burst out with laughter as the all headed to there designated work sights all intent in beating the other to the finish. I took up Michael's work as he had started arranging the flower beds. Something about my brothers that made me proud was they were willing to lend a hand no matter what the job was. You wouldn't think by Rick's macho behaviour that he had helped deliver me twenty years back, at the age of four.

Well needless to say, having a distraction worked wonders, I didn't even notice my overly hot skin as I worked on the flower beds, we managed to finish the roof and it was paradise. If you've seen Just Like Heaven with Reese Witherspoon, then her roof top garden was nothing compared to ours.

"Well sis, I've got to say, you've out done yourself again." I'd made a British dinner with beef and all the trimmings, although my brothers would eat anything I cook, we all enjoyed our little bit of taste of home.

"Well for dessert if your all still hungry, is homemade waffles with assorted scoops of ice creams with chocolate syrup and crunchies." There faces were priceless, if anything I made better desserts then main meals or starters and from the way they quite literally wolfed down their third helping of their dinner, washed, dried and put away the dishes before resetting the table for their desserts.

"I should mention what out desserts going to be more often." I laughed as I set to work to make the waffles I had made the mixture before hand so I just had to cook them.

"You have no idea how heavenly that smells sis." I was already onto making the seventh waffle when Jamie came up behind me.

"Yeah well complementing the Chef ain't going to get you anywhere now get back to the living room until I call you in." I heard him mutter as he walked back out empty handed.

I was happily applying scoopfuls of ice creams to each of our plates when I was hit by a wave of intense heat. Dropping the scoop I watched as the ice cream fell onto my hand and melted in milliseconds. But even the coldness of the ice cream couldn't relieve me of the heat. My mouth dried up in seconds and I rushed for the sink and filled up a glass of water, downing it like a mad woman.

"Phoebe." I heard Leo ask in concern.

"Too hot." I whimpered as I tried my best to cool my skin down, even going as for as to shoving my hands into a bag of ice but they melted just as quick as the ice cream did.

I was way too hot and my body was reacting badly to it, I was panicking trying to quench my first. I don't when it happened but all's I know is that I blacked out. I'd panicked too much believing that my heat cycle would come gradually but I was wrong.

I was defiantly dreaming.

That or I was dead.

But I couldn't be dead, I mean I could feel the light caresses of the wind tickling my still over heated but only now the heat was bearable.

My mind cleared of it's foggy light haze and I was greeted by a disco light effect of the suns rays filtering through the towering tree's above me, I was in some forest that I couldn't recognise but I could smell the wonderful scents, breathing in the fresh air that travelled through every vein and even to every nerve ending making me feel so relaxed.

I felt so bewildered and awed by the beauty of the forest and didn't even realise as I moved forward that I was bare foot, not to mention I was dressed in a sort of sundress, the straps wrapped around my neck in just lace that accented my cleavage quite nicely, the dress was all lace bare a little bit of cotton placed underneath to hid my lady parts, it fell to mid thigh leaving next to nothing of the imagination. But what shocked me the most was my skin, soft, smooth and cool to touch although my whole being felt on fire.

I felt another caress but there was no breeze this time. I didn't know where the hell I was but I certainly knew that I was dreaming. Something in the back of my mind told me to more forward that something or maybe someone I wasn't sure, was waiting for me up ahead.

The leaves were soft under the pads of my feet which I was grateful for, as I wound my way through the maze of tree's still taking in the rare beauty of it all, I caught sight of a large, slim like shadow of a figure moving in and out of the tree's slowly up ahead, as if copying my moves. It was like we were playing a game, if I moved left to try and see who it was the figure would go right thus blocking my vision but I found myself smiling at the persons antics, at first I thought that the figure might have been Rich, as the figure seemed more masculine then feminine and the fact that the figure had a large but slim like build and frame, it wasn't until the figure stopped slightly so that I could catch up did I notice the black hair and almost pale white skin, my heart beat sped up as I realised that I was actually Derek.

I followed him as closely as I possibly could but he seemed to still think that we were playing a game, constantly changing his path by darting in between the tree's.

"Derek." I called, hoping that he'd understand that I wanted to be more closer to him.

"I'm right here Phoebe." I heard him whisper as he finally stopped right in front of me before turning around. His face was free of his tickly stubble leaving him looking fresh and crisp as he stood looking a sight in his usual clothing except he had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a form fitting shirt rather then his grey or black.

"Don't leave again." I whispered as I got closer before he came forward and swept me up into his arms, inhaling my scent and holding me close.

"I never left you." He mumbled against my neck before he pulled away with a twinkle in his eyes. Pulling on my hands gently I started to walk forward, staying by his side at all times and keeping a firm grip on his hand. My whole body hummed and I sighed with relief as I felt it start to cool down.

He looked down at me as he lead me through the forest and I drank in the sights of the animals that weren't the least bit worried about our presence and the way the plant life weaved between each other in harmony, slowly but surely the tree's began to thin and decline in numbers as we made our way to the edge of the forest to some sort of clearing but the brightness of the sun blinded me and I had to close my eyes.

"Open your eyes for me baby." His voice seemed a lot louder, as if his mouth was by my ear.

I moaned as the light burned my eyes but strangely the bright light disappeared and I peeked an eye open to stare up in wonder.

I was in my room, it was all just a dream. I felt heart broken knowing that my imagination had merely sought out what my subconscience wanted. As my eyes adjusted I heard the shuffling off feet before the bed dipped but I felt so stiff that I couldn't move to look and if the person had read my mind I felt hand move the blanket and crawl under my legs where the other went behind my neck and the next think I know I'm staring into the very stubbly, worn out, tired and blood shot eyed face of Derek as he placed me into his lap.

"Derek." I breathed out in surprise; I thought it was all a dream.

"You have no idea what you have put me through." He whispered as tears escaped his eyes before he lifted me a little and dropping his head to capture my lips.

To hell with a dream I was in heaven!

* * *

Please review a lot of you have mark this as a favourite story but I'd like to know what you think of it.


	11. Don't wake me up

**A/N:** Okay people I am sooooo sorry about keeping you all waiting, I've been looking after my mam because she's had a couple of operations and I haven't really had much of an inspiration to write,,, I'm even considering scrapping all of my stories... I just feel like that not many of you are interested and the fact that Whispers on the Wind had to be changed has kind of proved that, plus i feel like my writing isn't up to much but I suppose I gotta finish what I start so here's a chapter... Tell me what you think..

* * *

**Don't wake me up.**

My lips were on fire but in a really good way I can assure you. Derek was everywhere, his hands left a trail as the covered my body, caressing the bare skin in almost soothing way, I couldn't tell whether it was to keep me calm or to reassure Derek that I was here and awake but I was a bit more preoccupied by our skin touching, burning where we were connected.

There was fire everywhere, because he was everywhere. His hands continued tracing my skin, memorising every slight scar and curve of my body, burning it as he went. His lips tasted every inch of my face leaving me almost paralysed to the sensations. And when he began to trail a ferocious burning path down neck it was like my senses went into overload and I attacked him, it was like I was being possessed by a mad woman on a mission and her mission was to have Derek.

Seemed like a good idea to.

Regaining sensation of my limbs I twisted in his lap, my legs on either side of him as I pressed the front of my body into his, groaning as I realised I as only clad in a bra and briefs. The feel of him against, feeling the heat crawl through his thin shirt was driving me insane, I needed more of him, had to have more, to feel.

My hands knotted his hair, pulling him to as if there were any possible way for us to be closer. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist anchoring us tightly together, his cheek pressed against mine as he worked his way back up from my neck, humming with pleasure and excitement at our new position. He attempted to kiss me softly like before, I could tell he was trying to restrain himself but it felt like I hadn't seen, felt or touched him in years and he defiantly felt the same from the feel of his excitement rubbing against my core.

"Phoebe." He moaned in a whisper as his hands trailed themselves teasingly along the tops of my thighs, over my stomach to which made my muscles flutter in anticipation before moving around to the base of my back and continuing their torturous burning path up to my neck but for some strange reason, which I certainly wasn't complaining about, the hot trail his hands had left was now turning into pure, orgasmic pleasure.

"Derek." It was one thing moaning his name the way I had that would make any porn star blush, another thing was that I couldn't help but start rubbing myself soo thoroughly and furiously for both of our benefits against the bulge that was growing larger and larger which each roll of my hips. The last thing was that this orgasmic pleasure that was coursing through me somehow opened a connection between us and Derek's; hands that had stopped their ministrations, were suddenly rubbing the bare skin furiously.

"Oooh!" I defiantly couldn't stop the moans now, I was literally having an orgasm after orgasm and Derek seemed to make it his mission to never stop. My senses were overloaded when his hands came back to my stomach and before I could even think I thrust my hips against his hard, his growl of pleasure had me doing it again and again as his hands clenched and clawed against my hips, his fingers bruising my skin. I screamed when Derek suddenly sunk his teeth into the skin on my neck, in the exact same place he had bitten the last time, his mark.

"Again!" I gasped in delight as he started thrusting against me, rubbing in all the right places, fisting his hair I crashed our lips together, we swallowed each others moans as our paced increased, his one of hands had moved down to cup my mound, I didn't care that my briefs were soaked, this was my body wanting him and I hoped he would take this sign and get A BLOODY MOVE ON! I mean I was humping him God Damnit! The least he could do was give me a bit more friction.

With his middle and fore finger his suddenly started to rub against that little ball of nerves.

LORD OH FLIPPIN' MIGHTY.

I was whimpering at his touch and I could feel his smug grin against my lips. I bit him. He jumped in surprise which only put more glorious pressure on the bundle of nerves but it wasn't enough.

My hands fisted the hem of his shirt and I all but yanked it up with so much force that it ripped. He stopped his wonderful hands and I pulled back, groaning from the loss but I watched hungrily as he ripped off his tattered shirt and my eyes zeroed in on his sculptured chest and torso. He bent his legs moving me further to him, I looked up to find his eyes glowing red but they didn't have that sinister shine to them like they usually did which had me shivering in delight as his hands ghosted over my stomach again. Rubbing my still overly heated skin, kissing invisible trails up and down my neck, nibbling and nipping on his mark before rubbing his tongue over it, soothing the skin.

Although the tenderness he administrated was delightful, I was incredibly horny and very much turned on. I gazed down when he pulled away to his jeans to find that the bulge I was starting to like had gone do significantly.

"No." I whimpered from loss and frustration. There was no way I could ignore my body's needs. Or the wolf for that matter. We both wanted Derek in any way we could. He leaned back against the multiple pillows, relaxing against them and his lust filled eyes watched as I rived from the loss, as if debating what to do to help me.

I leaned forward; rest myself fully against him, hissing in pleasure as our almost naked chests touched. I whined almost pitifully as I rubbed against him, in hopes that in would turn him on again. He moaned deeply as I wiggled my hips just right against him but his hands stopped them from moving so I started my own trail of kisses over his chest, pulling back I traced my tongue of his rippling abs, loving the way they tensed and fluttered beneath me. He shifted his hips and my head shot back up as I moaned sinfully. The position was just right! If only he'd keep it up.

"Derek." I whimpered out.

"Phoebe you know we can't." He rolled us over, pinning me to the mattress; I looked at my reflection in his eyes and watched as my eyes glowed silver. My body was alive and thriving for him and he was ignoring it, maybe this was proving something that I wasn't strong enough to fight against my urges. Maybe it would help if he didn't have his shirt off.

But then a surge of heat hit me like a wave, I shuddered in a breathe as I whimpered, this time it was a bit painful, like pins and needles when you've been lying on your arm for too long, instead of them just being in my arm it was my whole body.

Derek seemed to notice as he shifted to straddle my hips, his strong lean legs on either side and he moved to leaned over me, his muscled arms on either side of my head as his face hovered over mine. His gaze looked on mine as he tried to figure out why I was whimpering and gasping, not like before that is, the connection that opened up between us before was struggling to stay open which is what he was searching for, our unique link.

"Talk to me baby, what's wrong?" He cupped my cheek and instantly the pins and needles vanished from that cheek, I was shocked and the door opened on our link and his eyes widened before he dropped his weight onto me, he didn't crush me though, the feel of his skin on mine instantly made the stabbing sensation leave but it wasn't enough, it was like the sensation was merely moving to another part of my body that hadn't been touched. A very intimate part of my body that is.

"Derek please!" I whimpered as he froze in his movements of making sure he'd touched every part of my body with his hands, lips, tongue and teeth. Including breasts which I sighed-slash-moaned at when that talented tongue of his decided to play with them. He knew what I meant, knew what I needed in order to take away the pain. "It doesn't have to be the real thing." I grumbled, knowing he wouldn't well couldn't shag me until I couldn't remember my name or feel my legs. Oh I mean Mate! Slight misjudgement of my words there.

"I'm losing my control." Not as much as I am! I thought which I had unknowingly spoke out loud.

"Maybe if…" I gasped as he dipped his tongue into my belly button to play with the bar, completely forgetting my words. "I'll be alright after if…" Another gasped as he tugged on the bar gently. But he seemed to get my message as he kissed his way down my stomach to the tops of my briefs which were actually girly boxers. He played with the band, pinching the fabric and lifting it a little until it pinged back against my skin. Hell if he was into a little S&M I was all for it, which I made known as I gasped as the slight stinging sensation send tickles of pleasure straight to my core.

Instead I felt his lips trail their way down my left thigh.

_DAMNIT WHAT'S A GIRL GOTTA DO TO GET SOME ACTION AROUND HERE?_

He chuckled, enjoying his little antics as he kissed his way slowly and bloody well torturously back up my leg, I was practically purring as he got closer and closer.

"Derek you bastard." He leant his head against my other leg as he all but sang his laughter, I wasn't impressed as I propped myself up on my elbows.

I glared at him as he lifted his head up, grinning as he leaned forward to kiss me thoroughly on my lips.

"Soo impatient." He chuckled as he went back to kissing my leg.

"Freaking tease." I grumbled as I slumped back down and moaned slightly when his stubble tickled the skin on my inner thigh as he decided to thoroughly nip, kiss and suck my right leg.

Don't ask me how long he was there for because I was too, and I mean too, caught up in the glorious pleasure he was giving me.

It wasn't until I could feel his hot breath puffing against my very, very and by God very wet boxers, I mean knickers ahh fuck it my undies!

I gasped when his hand all but locked onto my hips, his sharp claws piercing the skin leaving all in total ten half moon shaped welts in my skin.

"PHOEBE!" Jesus I never knew a man could moan like that. Moan soo sexily that I could feel my undies get even wetter. He noticed this as my scent hit him and his claws dug that little bit more painfully into my skin.

But hey S&M. He wants it that way then he can have it.

"Phoebe." He whimpered as he brought his head to rub oh so lusciously against the joint of my right hip, whining slightly, as he panted hard.

I leant back up, using my left elbow to hold me up as I ran my right hand through his hair.

"Derek." I asked, concerned because it looked like he was in pain himself, I tried to open the link we had but it was like trying to grasp a thin piece of thread blowing in the wind.

"Derek? Sweetheart." He moaned as I massaged his head and quite frankly it was making my foggy head clear of all the dirty thoughts and naughty things I wanted to do with him. Like his well being had quite literally been a cock blocker.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He nuzzled my joint but froze as it caused my scent to stir around him.

"I can't." He cried out in pain. "I need you." Naughty thoughts and dirty things were back, hang on that's in the wrong order!

His back tensed as he lifted himself up and for some reason he seemed incredible big as his red eyes bore into mine as he stalked closer.

"I've waited too long." He latched onto his mark and I cried out in surprise. Hang on, he's waited too long, its only been a day, couple maybe. Oh wait a minute.

"What you mean?

" I breathed out in shudders before a cry escaped me as his hips snapped soo brilliantly against mine sending shock waves of pleasure around my body.

"You…" Little grunts escaped him as his restraint left him and he made it his mission to rid us of all our clothing, I didn't have time to be shy as his predatory gaze raked its way up my body before he pounced on me.

"Coma…" He murmured as he eventually sought out my intimate area. "Six weeks." I could've came right then and there when he pressed a kiss to my bundle of nerves but for some reason he decided foreplay wasn't good enough and went straight for it, kneeling back he spread open my legs, inhaling deeply before lifting up my hips and it was then did I see exactly what I was getting my self in for.

_HE'S A FUCKING SEX GOD!_

_Wait a minute…_

_Coma for six weeks? _

I felt the tip of his head against my opening as he lined himself up, my thoughts shifted as just one freak thought escaped me… Out loud.

"Will it fit?" He chuckled darkly before snapping his hips forward and dear lord I was gone.

"Oh I'll make it fit baby."

* * *

Sooo yeah leave a review.. Good.. Bad whatever..


	12. Lullaby

**A/n:** As explained in my other fics, these chapters are small and are for me to decide whether I should continue with them so I hope you enjoy this..

* * *

**Lullaby**

My whole body was on fire but singing beautifully, calling for him, calling just for Derek. He stills as I gasp at the stinging of him entering me a bit roughly, its one thing that I'd been raped and not have been with anyone afterwards it showed my lack of experience. He hums in appreciation as he waits for my inner muscles expand and adjust to his size, he leans down and trails kisses up my belly and his tongue dips into my navel, he heads north kissing me across my torso. My already burning skin coming alive in flames, I'm flushed, way too hot, I claw at the sheets as I'm overwhelmed by his kisses, his touch but over all overwhelmed by him. He trails a hand from my hip to my waist leaving a path of flames as he goes, and up to my breast. He gazes down at me.

"You fit in my hand perfectly baby." He murmurs, he blows very gently on my breast on the nipple hardens as his hand moves to my other breast, and his thumb slowly rolls the end of my nipple, elongating it. I groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way into my groin where we a connected, unmoving. _Oh please Derek!, _I beg internally as my fingers clasp the sheets tighter. His luscious lips close around my other nipple, and when he gently tugs on it, I nearly convulse.

He moans gently as my inner muscles clench around him and its only then do I feel him, buried within my every nook and cranny. Snug as a bug in a rug. I fit around him perfectly like a glove.

"So responsive." He whispers, continuing his slow, sensual assault. My nipples bear the delicious burnt of his deft fingers and lips, setting every single nerve ending that isn't already burning alight so that my body sings even more with sweet agony.

"Derek." I pant his name and moan loudly as he replies with brushing his stubble on one nipple making it harden more and send shock waves to my core making me clench around him. "Please." He hums again and I pull my head back, my mouth open as I moan sinfully against him, my hands finding their way to cradle his head before my fingers wind their way into his soft black hair. My legs stiffen suddenly. Bloody hell what's happening? My lack of experience shows itself as I begin to panic slightly, this has never happened before.

"Just let go baby." He croons softly, his teeth close around one nipple while the other has his thumb and finger pull hard and I fall apart at his hands, my body convulsing, singing for him and I as shatter into pieces, he kisses me deeply, his tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries of ecstasy.

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph. _So this it what it feels like, now that's what all the fuss is about. He gazes down at me, his eyes dilated with lust, he slowly swivels his hips and I whimper as pleasure whips through me, he eyes light up with ecstatic triumph at my reaction. His mouth is open slightly and his breathing is harsh and he groans as I unknowingly clench around him as I embrace the sensations that surround me.

"Are you okay baby?" I'm pulled away from paradise by his voice, I nod, my eyes wide as I release my hold on his head to wrap around his shoulders giving him some room. "I'm going to move now." He releases through clenched teeth, his voice tight. And he moves.

_Oh._ I cry out as he eases back with delightful slowness. He closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts a bit more enthusiastically into me again. I cry out for a second time, and groan as he stills inside of me.

"More?" He whispers, his voice raw.

"Yes." I breathe. He does once more before he stills again. And I groan, my body is accepting him. God I want this, I want him. So God damn much.

"Again?" He breathes.

"Yes!" I cry it as a plea.

And he moves, but this time he does not stop. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down on the mattress pressed oh so rightly against him, his perspirated skin rubbing against my creating electricity. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow accustomed to him and the alien feeling again, my hips move tentatively to meet his and something clicks between us. He speeds up and growls animalistically. I moan and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and I keep up, meeting his thrusts with my own animalistic urges. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, his teeth pulling my lower lip. He shifts slightly, angling himself different as he keeps to his merciless pounding. And I can feel something building deep inside me, the pleasure building just like before but more intense. I start to stiffen, falling out of my rhythm and Derek notices, his eyes widening with excitement, and he continues to thrust on and on, not giving up with his pounding now that I'm close. My body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over my skin and it feels like a cold draft spreads throughout my body, extinguishes the fire within me but alighting my senses.

"Derek." I gasp. _Oh my God. _I thought it would be the same as before but no… I didn't know it would feel like this….. didn't know it would feel better not fantastic even. My thoughts begin scattering… there's only sensation….. only him.

"Come for me Phoebe." He whisper breathlessly, his voice is like honey as he pants my name, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax and splinter into a billion pieces. And he comes too, howling my name, thrusting brutally hard into me a few more times then stilling as he empties himself into me.

I drop back onto the bed, the cool sweat covered sheets pressed against my back as I pant. I open my eyes that I didn't even know I'd closed to find his forehead pressed against mine, his eyes closed, his breathing raged. Derek's eyes flicker open and gaze down at me, dark but soft. He's still inside, enjoying the after math. He leans down, gently presses a kiss to my forehead and then slowly pulls out of me.

"Ouch." I wince at the unfamiliarity.

"Did I hurt you?" He panics as his gaze flits over my body, his hands skimming my still over sensitive skin looking for any damage, I hum as a slight shock of pleasure course through me. I open my eyes and grin widely at him in my dismayed state. He chuckles, his eyes alive with mischief and something else but looking thoroughly sated and most defiantly fucked.

"Quite the opposite really." I whisper, my voice raw, and I reach out to him bringing his form back to my chest and revel at the feeling of him, wrapped and wound around me. He sighs happily as he nestles himself between my breasts, murmuring contently as he relaxes against me.

I don't know when it happened or how but shortly afterwards we were both lulled to sleeps by our combined heartbeats and breathing.

* * *

Please please review.


	13. Author's Note Please Read

Hey everyone!

So as you can see this isn't a chapter… This is more of a plea… I know that it's been what feels like years since I've uploaded a chapter for all of my stories, but unfortunately there have been a few family problems. Not going to go into details but it involved a river a tears and a black outfit from myself gives you a few clues. Needless to say I'm asking for those who still want me to continue with this story then please leave me a review, it may be a simple 'Yes' or a few words of advice as to how to continue the next chapters, either way I appreciate it.

Shawzielass aka Holly


End file.
